


Between Stars [UNDER EDITING]

by ToxiiCWolves



Series: Is their bond strong enough? [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anger, Elf, Elven King, F/M, Hobbit, King - Freeform, Legolas - Freeform, Lies, Love, Mirkwood, Near Death, Orcs, Princess - Freeform, Thranduil - Freeform, Threats, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxiiCWolves/pseuds/ToxiiCWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple but extraordinary chambermaid catches the eye of a king. What she doesn't know is a dark force rises, and she and her friend are in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal trouble - (Thranduil x reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216543) by [PixieNic21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieNic21/pseuds/PixieNic21). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic, please don't be too harsh when reading. If you have any ideas please share.
> 
> Update- I'm currently editing the entire thing. On every chapter that has been edited, I will put *EDITED* okay? Okay.
> 
> *EDITED*

The autumn wind blows a calm, warm breeze which rustles my hair. I close my eyes, enjoying the peace this time of year gives me. When I reopen them, I see an elf dressed in the traditional Mirkwood attire. He dismounts his chestnut horse and approaches the gates, carrying some sort of letter- possibly for the King or Queen. My curiosity blossoms. It's not everyday my kingdom receives elves from outside realms, let alone from Mirkwood. Excitement fills me, I quickly make my way towards the throne room. I pass priceless paintings, marble columns and several maids. Some of which I personally know, since I work with them on a day-to-day basis. By the time I reach my destination, the messenger has already left. I see the King and Queen happily laughing about a topic that is unknown to me, when I get closer I see their daughter, who is also my only friend, Emily, with a displeased look about her.

"Your Majesties," I greet with a deep bow, "I saw a messenger from Mirkwood. I hope the news was well?" I give Emily a questioning look. The King laughs loudly, startling Emily out of her current facial expression.

"Well, indeed. King Thranduil has invited our family to a ball that will be held a week or two from now. Sadly, my wife and I cannot attend such an event. We have too many problems here, at the moment, to waste our time there." The King's voice softens into regret when he looks at his daughter. "There will also be the white council meeting shortly after said ball."

"I do not wish to go. I have never been on a 'solo' business trip before Ada. Please, father, do not subject me to this." Emily's hazel eyes pleaded, her voice strained. Not once have I seen her so upset about traveling. I've known her ever since I became her chambermaid, which was a good two hundred years ago. She was four hundred at the time, while I was barely in my hundreds.

"Alyssa, dear, can you make sure all the lower chamber rooms are clean? We haven't had guests there in a while, I fear there may be layers of dust." The Queen asks me. I knew the rooms were cleaned just yesterday, but I did not dare to voice the fact. It is obvious the royal family needs private time to discuss the matters at hand. So I simply bowed and exited the throne room.

~~~

After dusting the lower chamber rooms, changing the bedding to the appropriate season and filling the vases- I left to my own room on the higher floors. When I arrived at the familiar cherry oak doors, I noticed the note pinned just below the nob. It read-

To Lady Alyssa, daughter of Jasper Whitlock

Due to the inconvenience of King Edward and Queen Alice Cullen, their daughter, Emily, must complete the task at hand. Which consists of attending King Thranduil's autumn ball and the white council meeting. She will be expected to be in the Woodland realm for three to four weeks. You will be accompanying her on said task. Prepare any items you wish to take with you on this journey, by dawn tomorrow you and Princess Emily depart.

Good Luck,  
Greggory Hearthstone, Advisor to the King of Iceland

I take a deep breath, I should of expected as much. Emily and I do everything together, but first and foremost- she is my Lady. Her needs are before mine. So I should of known she would want me to accompany her. Even if it's more of a business matter. I quickly enter my room and begin packing.

After gathering all the items I believe I would need, I flop onto my bed. The soft cotton of my comforter welcome me. This bed was, by far, the best one I had. Growing up in a poor family, I didn't have a lot of expensive things. Most of the items I did have were handy-downs. I remember when I first became a maid. My mother was so proud -of course being a maid was the lowest position possible- I managed to be appart of our humble kingdom. Instead of the family business, 'slaves'. Which was more of hired labor than anything. My mother and father were paid to help build public buildings, monuments- you name it. The thought of me not doing that brought joy to my parents. Not having to worry about when the next building project will be seemed to ease their troubled minds. I started off simple really, cleaning kitchens, dining rooms, unoccupied bedrooms. Then one day, Dana, head of staff at the time, assigned me to Emily as her personal chambermaid. I was terrified. One wrong move would get me killed then fired. But I was also excited. I could be close to royalty. I did have my suspicions as to why I got the job. I've only been a maid for forty years at the time, but I decided it was my good fortune.

When I first met Emily, it wasn't easy. She was 'bred' for trouble, as she would say. Constantly getting into trouble, that girl. I would walk into her room and find it totalled. I would spend hours at a time trying to fix it, just to have it ruined again tomorrow. By the fifth month, I started realizing why Dana gave me the job. Emily was a handful. None of the other maids wanted to deal with her so they gave her to me. I started to resent being a maid after that. I would hate waking up in the morning only to have to clean a disaster of a room later, which always took all day. After two years of horrid maid work- I snapped. I yelled at Emily. Scolding her like a mother to her child. If I wasn't so pissed off at the time, I would of found it funny. Since she's older than me by about three hundred years. It was also that day I 'quit'. I packed up all my things and left the castle. I went home and cried to my mother.

Three days later I was visited by the King. My parents were terrified. We all feared I would die because I yelled at his daughter. I came to terms with my death when he surprised me. He thanked me for opening his daughter's eyes and invited my family and I to dinner. I remember the food being warm and sweet, I remember my parents awed faces when they sat with the royals. It was a special day for us. 

Emily apologized to me after the feast and asked me to come back, I debated that for quite awhile. Eventually I said yes. Emily and I became the closet friends since then. Of course she still gets into trouble, but she makes sure it won't affect me. She also makes sure I have the finest items. This bed was of her picking, my family lives in a nice house and has the finest clothing and accessories as well as food shipped to their house. All thanks to Emily. I tried, serveral times, to dissuade her from doing so but she insisted. She would always say, "No friend of mine will live in poverty." if I kept trying to stop her, she would use the royalty card. "You dare define your Princess?" if she brought that out, I knew I couldn't stop her. Like I've said before- she is my Lady before my friend.

I lay in my bed reminiscing old memories, completely unaware of how this trip will ruin and improve my life.

~~~

It was dawn the next day. I was dressed in my usual chambermaid outfit. If I was to be accompanying my Lady, I wanted everyone to know I am below her. Its only respectable. The guards were already there when I arrived. They were tall elves dressed in white and blue armor. I ended up counting five of them. They all had different shades of hair color. One had black like mine, then there was red, brown, light brown, and golden blond like Emily.

"Lady Alyssa," the blond guard greeted. I blushed and smiled.

"Just Alyssa, I do not carry a title."

"It was out of respect, my Lady." he explain. I blushed once more before turning my attention to the castle doors waiting for the elleth that got me into this mess. 

As I wait, the weight of my journey suddenly makes itself known. I've never left home before. I start to doubt if I can go through with this. I know I have Emily. But I didn't even alert my parents. My panic slowly rises. It was that moment Emily arrived.

She was dressed is a ice blue gown that was tight around her waist and loose around her upper chest. The sleeves extended passed her fingers and stopped just apove her knee. The gown itself sparkled and shimmered in the growing sunlight. The rest of the gown followed behind her like a cape, her hair was curled and pinned to the side of her head. My heart filled with jealously but I quickly pushed it aside. She's royalty, she has a right to look beautiful. I still wonder why I became friends with her, I'm only but a maid. I'm a maid who doesn't know her place. 

She smiled warmly at me.

"Alyssa! You made it. I knew you would, father says I should of brought Greggory but, alas, the man gives me the creeps." she winks at me, "besides, I wanted my best friend with me."

"Thank you, my Lady, for choosing me. It was short notice but I made it work. My only regret is I didn't inform my parents on such matters." I bowed to her while I voiced my concern.

"Emily, I told you to call me that. You are more than my chambermaid, you know. Don't worry about your parents. Greggory has already sent word to them about the trip." she handed her bags to one of the guards.

"Emily, I must say that gown is wonderful on you. But isn't it a bit much for a trip to King Thranduil's realm?"

"No, we will arrive by tonight. His realm is not as far as others. Twelve hour ride at most." she then looks at me, "why must you dress like that Alyssa? You are just equally as beautiful as me, sometimes even more so."

"With all due respect, I'm but a maid. Dressing like yourself would be an insult to all royals." I hop onto my horse, with the help of the redhead guard, and looked at the castle once more. Already feeling homesick.

~~~

The forest was stunning. The ride was awful. That is the best way to describe it. My horse refused to listen to me and I kept falling onto the guards when my horse did listen. Emily found this hilarious, as did the guards I did not fall on. The trees, however, stood tall and proud. The changing of the seasons was in full effect in the mighty Greenwood. But I will not deny the sicking feeling I was receiving. I knew the name changed to Mirkwood for this very reason but, out of respect, I still call it Greenwood.

By the time we arrived at the halls of Thranduil, I was beyond irritable. This, however, did not stop me from admiring the place. Unlike Iceland, this fortress was built into the ground. The entrance was placed next to a waterfall, whose mist created an aray of colors. The gates were made out of oak wood and had elegant patterns on them which seemed to tell a story. The story seemed to tell of Thingol. Before I was certain, two Mirkwood guards came up to us. Both were tall, however, one was less bulky. The less bulky one held a card.

"Name?" The bulky one asked.

"Princess Emily of Iceland, plus one." Emily spoke. She sounded confident but I knew better, she was nervous.

"Who is the plus one?" he asked. 

"Alyssa, daughter of Jasper Whitlock."

~~~

The inside of the fortress was much more beautiful than the outside- if that was possible. Since the whole place was underground there were a lot of roots. Instead of cutting them down, the Mirkwood elves converted them into different pathways. Of course they were accompanied by stone pathways, whose design reminded me of stories of old. I noticed light shining through the roof. The rays of sunshine seemed to sparkle and shimmer. Giving the underground fortress a magical feeling. The sound of waterfalls echoed and greeted foreign ears. Once my eyes found them I was blown away. The water fluttered into the air, glittering like diamonds. Torches burned brightly on the tree themed columns. 

Taking a deep breath I can smell earth and lavender. Being here gave me a tranquil feeling. Similar to that of Iceland.

As we slowly made our way to our chambers, the guards talked about the history of King Thranduil. It was new to me, but not Emily. Apparently she did some research about him the night before. The king before him was his father Oropher, a Sindarian elf. He has a son named Legolas, whom I believe is half Sindar and Silvan. I was completely absorbed into the conversation that I didn't realize we had arrived. The doors to my room were simple and not at all extravagant. Emily's room, on the other hand, was decorated with cravings of leaves, elves of old, and different seasons.

"When dinner is ready, the King will have someone fetch you." said the bulky guard. His eyes lingered on Emily a second longer than I would find appropriate. I glared slightly at the inconsiderate guard, I knew Emily could handle herself but she is my Lady after all. The elf must of saw my glare because he quickly adverted his gaze to a torch beside my door.

"We sincerely hope the rooms are to your liking." the less bulky elf handed the card he was holding to Emily and left with the bulky elf tailing him.

Emily turned to me and smiled softly. "If looks could kill, you would've killed that guard."

My cheeks burned brightly. "My Lady, why do you say such a thing?" I ask, hoping she wasn't refering to my interaction with the guard. Even though I knew she was.

"I knew he was staring at me, I was about to say something when I saw you silently killing him with your gaze." she laughed quietly.

"My Lady, I was only protecting your dignity." I flushed again but smiled when her face turned red.

"It's Emily, how many times do I have to tell you that?" she sent a glare my direction before continuing, "just admit it, your scary when you're mad."

"Yes Emily."

~~~

After parting ways with Emily, I went and inspected my room for the next month. It was simple, just like the door. In many ways, it reminded me of my chamber back home. The gorgeous simplicity, the autumn colors, the smell of cinnamon candles burning with the hint of lilac and lavender. It was a surprisingly good combination. I gradually enter the youth sized bed, the fabrics were made of silk and the color scheme complimented my clothing. The bed frame was made out of a wood I now recognize as chestnut. The same wood as my door.

I sigh contently before my maid instincts kicked in. I begin to unpack everything I brought and place them in the appropriate locations. I then begin to dust, wipe down, rearrange, etc. Being a maid as long as I have really has its benefits. For example, you know how to keep everything in pristine condition. The only down side is I'm not very 'smart'. I can read pretty well but spelling- forget it. Grammar is my enemy. The only reason I learned to read is because Emily taught me a few years back. My parents couldn't afford schooling so they taught me all they knew, which wasn't much. 

My thoughts slowly came to a stop when I realized there wasn't anything else to do. I sighed frustratingly. I was glad I wasn't a royal sometimes because if they did nothing all day, I would go mad.

A couple hours later, there was a knock on my door. I got up from the desk chair I was currently in and made my way to the door. Once I opened it Emily rushed in, leaving me awkwardly staring at a wall. Closing the door, I notice her going through all of the clothing I brought. She was no longer wearing the blue dress but, instead, wearing a red one that had a cut that showed her thigh. 

"You have absolutely nothing to wear!" she yelled after dumping all my clothes on the floor. She then shifts to a bag I didn't realize she had brought. She pulls out a gorgeous green dress and throws it on my bed. I inspect it further without realizing Emily intended on me wearing it. It was sleeveless with a single strap on the shoulder. The strap was embedded with white gems. The waist was tight and seemed to wrap around the body. Touching it felt smooth and cold, the fabric was silk and I quickly began to suspect Emily's intentions.

"No. I'm not wearing that." I began, my voice trembling.

"Yes, you are. It was either this one or the blue one I had in my bag. Both bring out your eyes. Sometomes I wish I had your eyes." She look started examining herself in the mirror.

"Sea-green eyes aren't the best." I picked up the dress and tried giving it back, "Emily, this is too much. I'm a maid not a princess. I will not wear it."

She gave me a horrid look. "You will wear it. You are more than a maid, you are my friend. If you still refuse to wear it, I will order you to. Your pick."

~~~

I slowly looked at myself in the mirror. The dress did compliment my eyes, it brought out the blue. Blue dresses bring out the green. Emily ended up curling my hair and letting it cover my shoulders. I always have it up for maid work that I forget that my hair is actually really long. 

"You look like a Queen." Emily said after fixing her hair. I felt heat creep up my face but I smiled nonetheless. 

"This doesn't feel right." I said, I felt guilty for wearing such a dress. I'm a lowly commoner not a daughter to a king. Panic began to fill me. I shouldn't be wearing this. 

Emily scoffed. "Who cares? You are my friend. If anyone questions it, they can expect war with Iceland." I searched her facing hoping she was joking, she wasn't.

"Emily please-" I was interrupted by a knock on my door. Emily and I shared a look. Show time.

~~~

After the guard retrieved us, we found ourselves at the corner of the large dining room. All the guests were mingling in their own areas while we stayed away. They kept eyeing Emily and I, mostly Emily because she's a princess. I could hear them whispering about her antisocial-ness. 

"Why isn't it Princess Emily Cullen, daughter of King Edward Cullen of Iceland. How are you this fine evening?" a voice said from the side of me. A tall gentleman, with black hair, was coming toward us holding a glass of wine.

"Well isn't it Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I am good, how are you?" 

"I am well, I assume your parents couldn't make it?"

"Sadly, but I must introduce you to my close friend- Alyssa, daughter of Jasper Whitlock." Emily place her hand on my back and pushed my toward the Lord. Lord Elrond gently took my hand and placed a small kiss. My cheeks were beyond red.

"You are lovely Lady Alyssa." Lord Elrond then addressed Emily. "I do hope King Thranduil makes his appearance soon for the food smells delicious."

"I hope so too, why is he so late? Usually it is I."

"I fear him and his son got into a dispute over certain courtships."

After chatting a few more minutes with us, Lord Elrond takes his leave and greets older friends. I look over at Emily and see her scanning the room.

"Is that why no one is seated?" I ask, Emily looks at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Is it because King Thranduil isn't here no one is eating?"

"Yes, it's only respectable the host announces the feast." I nod my head in understanding. I began searching the room. My eyes found a certain gentleman with platinum blond hair. He was dressed in the royal Mirkwood attire. He had soft features, but were sadly placed in a scowl. I noticed he was of average height and bulid, it was then I realized that was Prince Legolas. He was indeed handsome, as the rumors told. His eyes were a warm blue, but yet angry. He seemed to be glaring towards my direction. I went to ask Emily if the Prince had any problems with her when I noticed the figure approaching. 

He was the tallest elf I had ever laid eyes upon. He too had platinum blond hair and a lean but muscular build. His eyebrows were bold while his eyes were a cold blue. He had very stern features, he was indeed the most gorgeous elf I have ever seen. His apparel was very elegant. Skin tight leggings with a long pale blue tunic that flowed like a cape. He also had black knee-high boots that accelerated his already seven foot stature. I lifted my gaze and found a crown made of autumn themed branches. My heart seemed to stop. The figure that was approaching was none other than King Thranduil himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

Unknown POV: Somewhere Dark

The air was cold and the sound of wargs filled the air. A man in black stepped forth, holding a piece of parchment. The air around him seemed to stop moving altogether, like it feared him so much it didn't dare to move.

"Who dares disrupt the only peace I have?" said a deep, hoarse voice from within the gloom. The power of this voice shook the ground. All the wargs stopped howling the moment they heard him, some of them even whimpered.

"You know who," said the man in the dark cloak. His voice was soft but held an edge to it. The tension between both forces continued to increase as the seconds passed.

"Watch it child, for you don't know what you're dealing with." said the foreign voice. The deadly edge added to the growing tension but the man seemed unaffected. He was even amused, like he liked the silent threat.

"If we didn't know what we were dealing with, we would have never summoned you." the man's voice silenced the growing force. The atmosphere had an eerie feeling, both forces feeding into it. The presence of the force closed in on him.

After a few moments of deadly silence, the force spoke again. "What news have you brought me?" all the tension seemed to melt away for a common cause, whatever the two beings have planned.

"The King is having an autumn ball and the white council meeting afterward. There is also word of the Prince being angered by his father. They are falling apart as you foresaw." There was a slight humor to the voice of the male, deadly humor.

"I am never wrong, but I fear my plans might be tested." the voice seemed farther now, like he was retreating into the dark.

"Why do you say that?" the man was slightly annoyed by this. He wasn't expecting the plans to be altered. If they were, he would have to contact the insider, his companion in his wicked plan, once more and he wouldn't like to see him again until later.

"I see two people standing in the way of their deaths." the force paused before continuing, "send word to your associate that the plans will need to be changed in order to avoid being found out. I fear whoever these girls are, they might stop me."

"Us." the man corrected. The being did not like this, but kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, us. Until next time." the presence fled back into the gloom once more. The man in the cloak sighed, the plans always change. But if he wants the King and Prince dead, he needs this unpredictable beings help. He returned back into the darkness and made the trip back to Mirkwood.

~~~

Alyssa POV: Dining Room

"Lady Emily, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." the deep velvet voice of the King sends shivers up my spine. But I did not miss the icy edge to it, I was afraid. Afraid my friend, my Lady might exceed her welcome.

"King Thranduil, I must say my family and I were more than a little shocked at the invitation. But nonetheless grateful, since your palace is more than beautiful." Emily's voice was cold and icy, matching the King's. Upon hearing this, the King rose an eyebrow daring her to disrespect him again. I was beyond terrified now.

"Am I correct to assume your parents won't be joining?" he asks glancing in my direction. My heart jumps into my throat as I quickly try to avert my gaze.

"Yes, they had other business to attend to so they sent me." 

"That's a shame, it would have been nice to see Edward again after so many years." King Thranduil pauses for a moment, inspecting me while I try to calm my frantic heart. "And who is this?"

If it was possible to become even more flustered, I achieved it. The King's gaze was hot and cold all at the same time. I was nowhere and everywhere. My mind was whirling out of control. I was mentally screaming. It was every bit possible the scream showed on my face.

Since I was incapable of speaking, Emily spoke for me. "This is my dear friend Alyssa, daughter of Jasper Whitlock. She is accompanying me on my stay here." her tone, luckily, was a little more polite. 

The King simply nodded his head before becoming aware of his son's angry glare. Thranduil sighed defeatedly before addressing the crowd of hungry guests.

"I wish to thank you all for coming, the ball will be held exactly one week from today. The card my guards gave you upon arrival has all the dates you will need or wish to know. Now I've stalled enough, let's feast." I never knew someone who could show absolutely no emotion, that was until I met King Thranduil. Once he said feast, everyone took their seats. I sat next to Emily, of course, and she sat in front of the Prince. His father sat at the head of the table. An elf with a cheery face sat next to me. He was tall and lean, with a head of curly bronze hair. His eyes were a greenish-grey. Quite an interesting combination for an elf.

"You're staring," said the curly haired elf. I blushed and quickly apologized. He shrugged it off. "Name's Hunter. Personal guard of the Prince, though he doesn't need it." 

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Really? You're his personal guard?" I ask disbelievingly. He nodded his head proudly.

"I'm also his best friend." he started to dig into his salad when the elf in front of me scoffed loudly.

"Please, Hunter, I'm his best friend. We all know this." He had a mischief smirk about him. His eyes were dark and his hair darker. He was very attractive like Hunter, but in his own way. "I'm Aaron. Advisor to King Thranduil and his son's best friend."

I laughed when Hunter said he had known 'Leggy' longer. They kept going back and forth, bickering. It was completely hilarious. I was so into their dispute, I didn't even realize the King had his eyes on me. If I would have known, I probably would have had a heart attack. 

"Guys, come on. You're both my best friends," The Prince intervened. His face was flushed and he looked irritable. His friends looked at him and just stared. Their unwavering gaze sent chills up my spine. 

Finally, they spoke in unison, "This is a private matter that doesn't concern you." the face the Prince made was priceless. I couldn't contain my laughter. It was so bizarre, even Emily couldn't help but laugh. 

After that, I grew silent. Listening to the soft music and the loud voices of the guests. The sweet smell of fresh bread and tangy wine filled the air. Unlike most elven kingdoms, the Woodland realm eats meat. I don't mind at all, I actually like the change from fruits and veggies. I stuffed a piece of warm buttered bread into my mouth and sighed contently. That's when my thoughts started getting out of control. A part of me felt guilty, a part of me that knew I didn't belong. But another part of me, the rebellious side, was excited. I finally get to live that dream I've always had. To be among the kings and queens of the known world. I thought I was living that dream when I was a maid, but I've been missing out on all this. I sigh as take another sip of the sweet wine.

"So, may I ask your name?" Hunter spoke after his chat with Aaron. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"My name is Alyssa, I find it funny you feel the need to ask me." I smiled shyly before averting my gaze to my plate. 

"That's a very beautiful name, you should be proud of it." Aaron spoke with a mouth full. I laughed at him when he blushed.

"Am I proud of it. My grandmother chose it before she left." I smiled as I remembered the stories my parents told of my grandmother. I never knew her, but she was the only family my parents had at the time. They say I'm a lot like her, I hope I get to meet her one day.

"How did she die, if I may ask?" Legolas met my eyes head-on, my heart started hammering in my chest. Not because of the Prince, but because of his father who was also staring at me. He seemed into the conversation as well. He has been quiet thus far, but I don't know if it's normal or not. Probably is since no one is concerned.

"She didn't die, she left for the undying lands. I wasn't born at the time. My parents speak very highly of her." 

"I'm sorry I was quick to assume, I hear the undying lands are the most beautiful." Legolas spoke kindly, like to a child who lost her way. I stared blankly at my plate imagining such lands. 

Emily started a conversation with Legolas. She was asking the strangest questions. Like his age, hobbies, favorite animal. I fear she might fancy him. If she does like him, it might interfere with the King's chosen courtships. She's a princess and he's a prince, it would work if the King gave them his consent. But Emily does not like the King, she has already made that clear.

I sink into my chair and think, my emotions battling my thoughts. Today was going so well, can't win for losing I suppose. 

~~~

After dinner I returned to my chambers. Emily kept babbling about me not talking to her and all that. Of course I apologized and said it wouldn't happen again. Then I got yelled at for saying that. I was very conflicted at the moment. 

I'm currently sitting in the chair I was at before Emily rushed in and made me get dressed. I was enjoying the solitude, I don't understand why. Probably because I have to put away all the clothes she threw everywhere. Or probably because I hate all the eyes. I definitely felt them tonight.

I sighed, I went to stand up -to start reorganizing the mess of clothes on the floor- but the rim of my dress caught the leg of the chair and I tumbled forward. A loud crash echoed throughout the room. I groaned slightly before a knock came from my door. My heart began to hammer. The only person who could of heard that is Emily, I'm not in the mood for her heckling. I stand up, brush the hair out of my face. With the dignity I still have, I open the door. 

I could feel my face pale. The King stares at me with questioning eyes. My mouth is dry and my throat tightens. I begin to panic.

"Lady Alyssa, I was walking to my chambers when I heard a crash come from your room. I do hope you are alright?" his velvet deep voice gives me goosebumps. Since I couldn't speak I simply nodded my head. I was surprised he stopped by, not even King Edward would do such a thing. He raises an eyebrow then turns to leave.

"My Lord," the King looks at me with a stern expression, "thank-thank you for asking. Its not everyday someone like me is on the mind of others." his expression morphed into a confused one. 

"Why would that be?" he asks without emotion. I lost myself in his eyes for a few moments before answering.

"I'm Lady Emily's chambermaid. I've learned to be seen but not heard." he nods his head before giving me one last look. Something flashed in his eyes, some type of emotion I could not place. Then he walks away, once he was gone- it was like he was never there.


	3. Chapter 3

I just sat there speechless. Did I just make the king blush? Did I make him stutter? Did I make him so embarrassed that he had to leave? So many questions circled my mind. If it wasn't for Alexis scaring me half to death I could of sat there forever.  
"Next time Alexis... Knock!" I ask clutching my heart.  
"But scaring you is so much more fun!" Alexis teased.  
"That doesn't even sound right!" I point out.  
"Sure whatever. But anyway... I saw Thranduil leaving here red and cursing... What happened!" She looked at me full of desire. Desire to know more about my personal life.  
"Let's see... None of your BUSINESS!" I snap.  
"Oh come on!" she pouted.  
Finally I decided to tell her after a game of yes and no. After I got done telling her what happened, she just looked at me speechlessly. I started freaking out, she hasn't told me what she thought. And it pains me to think of what she might say.  
"Well?" I ask nervously.  
"The king... Likes you..." she said slowly.  
"What?!" I ask shocked.  
"It makes sense. The flowers, him ruffling your hair, the bench, his stutter, his blush, him checking you out... It makes sense. You go girl! Getting a king hot and bothered!" she said proudly like I learned from her.  
"Alexis... But maybe its just infatuation..." I say wearily.  
"True... But the odds are in your favor." she winked.  
Are the odds in my favor? I want to think not... But the evidence is so clear. No I reject that thought. He does not like me.  
"Alyssa! You are just kidding yourself! He does like you! You complain all the time I get all the male attention! When you finally get attention, a king need I remind you, you deny it!" she rubs her forehead.  
"He can't and shouldn't pledge himself to me! He is royalty need 'I' remind you." I say angrily.  
"Ok... You got me there." she said sadly.  
Its an unwritten law through out all royals. May it be man, dwarf, or elf. Royals marry royals. If a royal marrys and non royal it ruins or taints the bloodline. I got up and left. Leaving Alexis alone. As I wander down the halls of this great kingdom I finally bump into Legolas.  
"Hey. I know you! You are the princess's friend. Alyssa? Right?" he asks. He looks a lot like his dad, but he has a softer face.  
"Yeah. And you are Prince Legolas." I smirk.  
"Haha. Ha. Yeah I am. Hey do you need to be escorted back to your room? Or can you manage?" he places a hand on my shoulder.  
"I can manage yes. Do I want you to escort me yes as well." I announce.  
I said yes because... Well... I don't want to run into Thranduil.  
"Very well, this way."  
As we make our way down the halls, we tell funny stories of our past. Making each other laugh. We made one last turn and the laughter ended, not abruptly, slowly.  
"Well m'lady until next time." Legolas says as he bows.  
"Until next time." I say as I courtesy.  
I look up and catch his smile as he leaves. I turn and open my door to my chamber and flop down on my bed. I let out a huge and loud sigh. Its only been two days and its already wild! How can I last two weeks?! The next morning I wake up to freshly cut roses and a hint of lavender. I managed to sit up. I look across my room and see a new vase with pink roses. Where is the lavender then? I quickly scan my room, with no success. I leave my bed and went to the washroom. When I return, I see that a letter was by my pillow. I walked over and see its from anonymous, there was no name. I opened it and instantly smelled the lavender.  
"Ha my source." I said aloud. Embarrassed I continued to open the letter and it read  
-I do hope our paths cross again.-  
Hmm. Ok this can be Thranduil or Legolas. I do not know. It was a really uneventful day. Alexis stayed in her room freaking out and I didn't see Thranduil or Legolas. So I returned to my room. I basicly stayed in there the entire day. It was so boring. I decided to call it quits and went to bed. It was the fourth day being in Mirkwood, I decided to check on Alexis, mostly to see if she's done panicking. *knock knock knock*  
"What do you want Alyssa?" the voice inside snapped.  
"How did you know it was me?" I ask confused.  
"Because you're the only one that knocks three freaking times!" she rudely said.  
"Oh... I was wondering if you were done panicking?" I said rubbing my neck.  
"No." she shot.  
"When then?" I ask rudely.  
I said this all to her while her door was closed. Yes its low even for me.  
"The ball is tomorrow Alyssa! I need time to sort my thoughts! I'll be representing Ice Trail and all of Iceland! I can't mess up!" she was really worried, I can tell.  
"Ohhh... Ok later then." I say sadly.  
I quickly ran off. I didn't even realize that the ball was tomorrow. That's pretty quick if you ask me. But then again. We still have to stay another week. Ugh! I want to be home in my own bed my own room. I'm home sick. I walked around the whole place and didn't get lost! This was a great achievement for me. But after that life got boring again so I called it quits, again. At least I did. I was half asleep when Alexis came knocking.  
"What?" I ask tiredly.  
"Want to do something?" she asked cheerfully.  
"Weren't you just complaining on focusing or other?" I ask groggily.  
"Yes yes. But that's over now. Come on it'll be fun." Alexis said trying to persuade me to go.  
I reluctantly open the door to see her beaming.  
"What happened to you?" I ask her confused.  
"I figured it out." she blurted.  
"Figured what out?" I questioned.  
"During the conference I will only talk when spoken to." she explained.  
"Smart." I sad sarcastically.  
"I know right?" she didn't see or her my sarcasm, I guess that's a good thing.  
"Soooo. What's this fun thing?" I ask not really caring.  
"I found a map of Mirkwood and you see right here." I looked at where she was pointing.  
"A river?" I raise a brow.  
"Yeah! Let's jump in it!" she said happily.  
"Are you mad!" she put up her fingers showing she was a little mad.  
"Ok let's do it then." I had to agree, she was in a good mood. I didn't want to ruin it for her.  
We took off running. We were out the gates and safely by the river side.  
"Jump." she commanded me.  
"Ahh noo not this again. Together." I said. Remembering the last time she said jump.  
"Fine. 1. 2. 3!"  
We both jump into the river getting soaken wet.  
"Ahh! Its cold!" Alexis whined  
"What do you expect?" I snap.  
As we got out of the river, we heard an orc pack. Then I saw an orc, he didn't seem friendly.


	4. Chapter 4

Thranduil POV  
I took Alyssa to the garden after I found her wandering around. She seemed lost. At first she couldn't even speak to me, sure I was a little annoyed but who wouldn't be? Then she bumped into me making her apologize. Her apologetic voice was beautiful. I even believe I got her mad, but she insisted that I didn't. Finally after wandering around trying to get her to say 'we were going the wrong way,' which was no use, I decided to truly take her to the garden. She just stood at the door. I grew impatient. I gently put my hand to her back and guided her out the door and to a newly added bench. When I touched her my heart started to pound, I got a funny sensation in my chest. I would like to experience it again. I gestured for her to sit, as she sat down I slowly walked to the other side and sat with her.  
"Should of added a bench a long time ago. This place is really peaceful." I said trying to strike up a conversation. Which I had planned on adding a bench but it was never at the top of my list.  
"Yes it is." She said blissfully. As she just sat there, I decide I wanted to get a closer look. As I looked at her, I noticed she has a necklace too. Not like the princess, but its a necklace. I can't see what it looks like due to the fact its hidden under her shirt. Then my eyes drifted to her lips. The seemed so soft. As I studied her, she turns her head to me and noticed I was staring. I was completely ashamed of myself. For one being caught and two letting someone get a hold on my life, again. I quickly said,  
"This was nice... Um... See you- a- around..."  
As I left I felt my cheeks became hot. I havent blushed for a long time, and I still don't like it. The way I said it was dishonorable! The um and double a in around! I began cursing to myself as I went to my chambers. After my wife died, I promised I wouldn't love another. Alyssa reminds me so much of her, I cant break my promise. Would my wife forgive me if I do? It was the ending of the fourth day of the princess's stay. I received word that the princess was not in her chambers, I told them to check her friends. They were not there. One of the chambermaids said she saw them leave. I was furious. I was about to send a guard to get them when a patrol alerted me of an orc pack.  
End of Thranduil POV

——————————————————————————————  
"Ahh!" Alexis screamed as a arrow landed right between her legs.  
If our lives weren't in danger I would of laughed so hard.  
"Up the hill!" I commanded.  
As we climbed up hill we were greeted with 8 orcs.  
"Back to the river!" Alexis commanded.  
We ran back to the river but there more orcs. We were surrounded.  
"So this is your idea of fun?" I asked.  
"I didn't plan on this." Alexis whined.  
You would think we could fight them but no, three reasons. One we have no armor, two no weapons, and three we are wet.  
"Ok. We can take them!" Alexis announced optimistically.  
"Alexis! We can't!" I said being realistic.  
"We can fist fight!" she suggested.  
"Ok you go do that. Wait no come back!"  
I pull Alexis back toward me.  
"Are you crazy! Sword on flesh don't mix!" I scold.  
By this time the orcs were closing in. I pull Alexis down with me and we close our eyes. All we heard was sword on flesh. Then something touch my foot. I open my eyes to see an orc head.  
"EWW!!!" I scream while jumping back. I look around and see no one.  
"Who saved us?" Alexis whispered.  
We heard sword on flesh one last time then the sound of a body being dropped. King Thranduil comes out of the shadows with blood on his sword and blood sprayed on his face. He was pissed. He kept his eyes on me! Like it was my idea to jump into a river.  
"What were you two doing out here?!" He yells coldly.  
But I think I might of heard a touch of fear. But it could of been me because I'm terrified. I look at his hands, they were trembling, maybe out of anger? We didn't answer him which only upset him more.  
"Did you not hear me correctly?! Why are you two out HERE?!" He yelled.  
We still didn't answer him. My heart started to race uncontrollably.  
"ANSWER ME!" he snapped.  
"We wanted to see what Mirkwood was like at night." Alexis said, clever thinking, that's why she's the princess.  
"Well my princess, next time tell someone where you are going. Better yet, bring a guard!" He yelled coldly he cleaned off his sword,"Follow me."  
We quickly got to our feet and followed him. The rumors of his temper... Are they true? We might find out. We finally made it back into the castle. All the elf maidens were staring at us. That's when I realized, I'm dripping wet. My dress clung to my body making all my curves very noticeable. It was even see through! I looked at Alexis and saw she had less of a problem. She had a thicker dress. I quickly fold my arms to hide my breasts for you can see them clearly. Worst day of my life, not really, just embarrassing. Thranduil stops and turns toward us. His eyes full of anger, but maybe even worry. But nonetheless we are in for it.  
"Don't ever leave without my permission!" He said coldly.  
"When you do leave, bring a guard!"  
He kept his eyes on me... I was terrified that I was going to die due to his temper. So I kept my face low.  
"Do you understand?" He said more calmly. He started to rub his chin.  
"Yes sir." Alexis said. I just nodded my head. He let out a long sigh. he turned his gaze towards me.   
"And you?" He said annoyed. I quickly look up.  
"Me?" I ask scared. He rolls his eyes.  
"Yes, you. Do you understand?" he asked again.  
"Y- Yes." I said quickly. He began to rub one of his eyebrows.  
Then he made a gesture and two guards came in with red blankets. One placed around me the other around Alexis.  
"Escort these two to their chambers." Thranduil commanded.  
As I reached my chamber I saw Alexis look at me with worry. We got on his bad side. The whole reason on coming early was to get on his good side, now we ruined it. I sat down at the edge of my bed and thought about how angry he looked. 'Ok. Ok. Alyssa he is not going kill anyone. Those are just rumors. But rumors have truth to them. Maybe bad things happen when he's mad.' All of a sudden a chambermaid comes in with a red dress.  
"The king requests your presence. He also wants you to wear this."  
I look at the red dress she was holding. It was a little... How do I put it... Showy.  
"This dress is too showy... No."  
"But he wants you to wear it. Don't make him mad, at least, not more than he already is."  
She had a point. So I slipped the dress on and it fit perfectly. The chambermaid sat me down and put my hair up. Since I have long hair, my hair looked like a pony tail. So she curls it and placed my hair over my right shoulder. She also fixed my makeup.  
"Why do I have to be dolled up?" I ask playing with one of the curls.  
"To make the king happy." she said plainly.  
As I left my chamber my heart was racing. Why did the king want to see me? Especially like this, I better not get blamed for Alexis's arrogance. I finally made it to the throne room. I saw Thranduil sitting in his throne. There were elf maidens feeding him fruit. Ugh, royals. One fed him a grape for which he sucked her finger to claim. This just down right wrong. But the others got jealous and eagerly wanted to feed him. I was highly uncomfortable. But with a flick of his hand they left, the elves gave me deathly glares. He still wouldn't acknowledge my presence, so I intended to leave but...  
"Leaving so soon?" a displeased voice asked.  
I stood there silently.  
"I'm sure you're wondering why I summoned you." He asked.  
"Yes." I blurted.  
"If you can recall, tomorrow night...(he finally looks my direction) My my that dress is absolutely stunning on you."  
My cheeks blush furiously.  
"Tomorrow night is the ball. I want you to attend the ball with myself. If you choose not to accept that is fine, you can still attend it with Alexis."  
I was speechless at first but I really wanted go with him so I said,  
"Yes my king, I will attend the ball with you."  
He looked at me rather pleased.  
"I look forward to it." He said.  
I nod my head and exit. In the morning I am greeted to Alexis staring at me.  
"What the-"  
"Peacful dreams I hope." she smiles brightly.  
"How did you get in?" I ask looking at the door.  
"Aaaaa you don't want to know." she said with a worried face.  
My eyes widen with fear.  
"Any who, I hear you had to talk to Thranduil. How'd it go?" she inched her face closer.  
"Let's see... He asked me to kill you." I said pretending to stab her.  
"Not funny." she said smacking the 'dagger' out of my hand.  
"Ok ok, he asked me to attend the ball with him." I said with a growing redness in my cheeks.  
"Girl! He likes you!" she said hoping on the bed.  
"Shh! No I refuse to believe." I said pushing her.  
"But you know it's true!" she said pushing back.  
I punched her in her gut, again.  
"Ugh! Ok... I'll stop. Ugh." her voice full of pain.  
"Good." I announce firmly.  
She got off the bed and said,  
"He loves you!" She quickly dashes out the door and I follow close behind.  
"Alexis!" I yell.  
"Yes!" She says as I run after her.  
"You're so dead." I blurt.  
After a minute of running I bump into Thranduil making him fall with me. So embarrassing.  
"What is going on here?!" Thranduil asks angrily.  
"Alyssa was chasing me." Alexis says. She was out of breath. As for me I'm on the floor in his lap. Alexis wanted to laugh. I could tell.  
"Is that true?" He asked me, he put his hand on my waist. My breath hitched and my chest tightened.  
I blushed badly.  
"Yeah. She did something she will soon regret." I gave her a evil glare,"I'm so so so sorry my king. I didn't see you there." I immediately get up and helped him up.  
"It is quite alright. You took me by surprise that is all. And I do hope you are excited for tonight." he put his hand on my shoulder and tilted his head to the side a little, then he narrowed his eyes. My legs started to buckle.  
"Yes. I am." I said and then I took off chasing Alexis.  
"Oh- SHIT!" Alexis yells as she runs away from me.  
"Try not to run into anyone!!!" Thranduil yells while laughing.  



	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry! Do you hear the words that are coming out of my mouth I'mmmmm sooooooorrrrrrryyyyyy!" Alexis cried as she hides behind a door.  
"You made me fall in his lap. You are sooooooo dead!" I yell.  
"I said I was sorry!" Alexis pleaded.  
"Apology not forgiven!" I snap.  
"Alyssa? Why are screaming at a door?" Legolas asks.  
"I'm not! Alexis is right behind there." I defend.  
I look back to see Alexis taking off. I let out a sigh.  
"You let her get away." I said sadly.  
"Hmm. Yes I'm sorry for that. I must say you two don't act like elves. More like human kids." he pointed out.  
"Yeah. We are really close. But we can act like 'elves' if needed." I say blankly.  
"If you don't mind me asking how old are you two?" he questions.  
"She's 1000 and I'm 999." I blurt.  
"Oh wow. Did not expect that." he says shocked.  
"Yes yes. I need to act more my age blah blah blah." I said annoyed.  
"No I wasn't going to say that. I was going to say, its good to see someone act different then expected." Legolas smiles.  
I was indeed shocked by these words for I am not used to it. I always get crap about acting my age. But now someone likes it, finally.  
"Of course I'll act my age during special events, but I just don't like being 'proper' you know?" I say honestly.  
"Haha. Not really." Legolas says.  
We walked around and as we did we talked about our past. Legolas started talking about his kingdoms past as well as his father's, it was really impressive. Thranduil and his father, Oropher, arrived in Greenwood the Great when they were traveling eastward. Oropher was taken by the Silvan Elves as their lord and founded the Woodland Realm. Thranduil followed his father, and some thirty thousand lightly armed Elves in the War of the Last Alliance. Oropher was slain in battle. Thranduil survived, but over the course of the war, two-thirds of his people had perished. After the battle was won, when Sauron was defeated, Thranduil led the remainder of his people back home to the Woodland Realm, where he was crowned king. A few hundred years later a shadow began to fall upon Greenwood. Thranduil quickly led his people to the northeast corner of the forest where King Thingol had constructed a underground fortress, and remained there to this day. But slowly the Greenwood forest earned the name Mirkwood. I felt bad because I didn't know much about my homeland, except it's cold. He laughed when I said this.  
"Remind me to never go there then." He asked.  
"I'll try." I smiled.  
We eventually made it back to my chambers.  
"I'll see you at the ball, Alyssa." He said my name with such grace.  
"I hope so." I said, I enter my room to see that a bath was ready for me. I took a long bath. Finally I had to tell the water goodbye.  
"Goodbye my love. Until we meet again."  
I started to get ready, I wore a gorgeous silver dress that shows off my curves. Its tight around my bottom and my breast area. Finally, my chambermaid arrived, she was to do my hair and makeup. First she put all my hair to one side then she put a hair tie around it to make it look like a fallen down ponytail. Then she fixed my makeup because apparently I can't put on makeup right.  
"There... Beautiful." she said stepping back to admire her work.  
I truely looked like a queen. I told my chambermaid thank you and dismissed her. I decided to sit down at the edge of my bed and wait for Thranduil. As I waited a knock came, *knock* my heart started to race. But I quickly calmed myself and opened the door. It was Alexis.  
"Hey. What's up?" I ask kind of relieved and disappointed.  
"I'm... I'm nervous for later tonight, for the conference. And Alyssa, you look like a queen." she said smiling.  
"Yes... Yes I know this. Alexis... I know you're nervous, I'm nervous for you too! But everything will be fine." I announced confidently.  
"You sure?" she asked weakly.  
"Yes absolutely. It's just a conference." I pointed out.  
"Soooooo you are waiting for Thranduil?" Alexis asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah." I confessed.  
"I'll wait with you then."  
A good 10 minutes pass before a knock came at the door again. I slowly open it to reveal a guard.  
"Miss Alyssa, King Thranduil sends his condolences for he cannot retrieve you. He hopes that you understand."  
"Yes I understand."  
The quard walks off as I just stand there.  
"Some king. Hey let's walk there together! What do you say?" Alexis said cheerfully.  
"Yeah!" I said trying to act happy. Yes I was very disappointed, but he's a king. Royalty does that to you. As we walk down the halls we start to hear voices.  
"We're close." I said.  
"Yep..."  
I place a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. We finally arrive at the ball room. I've never seen so many royals before.  
"Ok find people we know." I said. I turn to see Alexis's response but she was off talking to some of the council members. 'Of course leave me alone.' I start to wander off when someone taps my arm.  
"Hey Legolas!" I say happily.  
"Told you I'll see you." he smirked.  
"Yes you were right." I said slowly.  
"You look stunning." he said giving me a spin.  
"Thank you." I said,"Your not too bad yourself."  
I heard him chuckle.  
"I wanted to introduce my best friend, Alyssa this is Hunter. Hunter Alyssa-Alyssa Hunter."  
"Nice to meet you Hunter." I say.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Hunter says grabbing my hand and kissing it.  
"Quite the charmer." I say blushing lightly.  
"This place is really packed!" Legolas trys to say.  
"What!" I yell.  
"Its packed!" Legolas repeats.  
"I can't hear you!" I yell.  
"ITS PACKED!!!" he tries again.  
"I don't really snack on things but ok." I say not knowing what he actually said.  
"Never mind." he muttered.  
I talked with Hunter and Legolas for awhile, but I occasionally scanned the room for Thranduil.  
"He'll be here. He likes making grand entrances." Legolas explains while putting a hand on my shoulder.  
"Makes sense." I say sadly.  
"Alyssa?" a voice from behind me says trying to get my attention.  
I turn around to see Alexis.  
"What?" I ask.  
"That guy over there has been watching you ever since we got here." she warns.  
I looked the direction she was looking, this elf wasn't bad looking at all, but I don't like the way he is staring.  
"Ok thank you for alerting me."I say formally.  
Alexis nods her head and walks back to the group she left me for. I'm terrified, this guy better not plan anything. My thoughts drifted back to Hunter's conversation with Legolas.  
"And I'm like sorry girl, its not you its me." Hunter says.  
"Wow. I don't believe that for a second." Legolas rolls his eyes..  
"Neither do I." I said.  
"Whatever, it happened." Hunter defended.  
"If I can have your attention please…" said a man at the top of the stairs. Everyone turns their head towards a doorway, the room was silent. My heart was racing, this is most definitely a grand entrance.  
"I present to you, King Thranduil."  
Once his name was said Thranduil stepped into view dressed in the finest silver tunic I've have ever seen. Wait? He's wearing silver and I'm wearing silver, we match... Oh no. He is wearing black pants and knee high boots. His autumn themed crown draws attention to his shining platinum blonde hair, and his bold eyebrows compliment his sparkling crystal blue eyes.  
"Yep he made his entrance." I say.  
"Yeah. He likes to be the 'center' of attention." Legolas explains.  
"Figures." I blurt.  
I look back to see that Hunter and Legolas have vanished. I turn towards the stalker, he was gone too. Why is everyone vanishing? Oh, wait I see Alexis. I push my way through and was by her side. She looks at me and laughs.  
"What?" I ask.  
"You." she says.  
"Why me?" I ask worried.  
"You look like a lost puppy." she explains.  
"Not anymore, I found you." I announce proudly.  
"True. Hey, aren't you suppose to be with the king?" she raises a brow.  
"Yeah... But I lost him. And I'm not going back in there." I said backing away slowly but then I return to her side.  
"Too crowded?" she assumes.  
"Too hot..." I correct.  
"Makes sense. Stalker 3 o'clock." she warns.  
I turn and see the man that was watching me, coming closer. Finally he reached me and said,  
"Water? You looked hot."  
I was relieved, he was innocent.  
"Yes thank you." I took the glass from him and sipped it. After he left I chugged it down.  
"Wow Alyssa, thirsty much." she teased.  
"Shut up." I roll my eyes and lightly hit her head.  
As Alexis and I chatted, there came a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Thranduil.  
"Ah... There you are. You are a very hard man to find." I said.  
"It looks to me that you weren't even looking." Thranduil said this and smirked.  
"And get heat stroke? No I prefer to stay away from crowded areas." I smirked.  
"Very well. Do you want to dance?" He asked extending his hand.  
"Yes I would love to my king." I carefully grabbed his hand. He place his hand at my waist and I placed my hand on his shoulder. We started swaying to the music.  
"Are you enjoying the evening so far, Alyssa?"  
I loved the way he said my name, it was a mix if confidence and pride.  
"Yes I am, Thranduil." I said lifting my gaze to meet his.  
"Good. Do you like the dress? I picked it myself." he tilted his head again.  
Lowering his voice,  
"You look ravishing in it."  
Blushing, I look to the floor. After several more turns, he takes his hand off my waist and just as he is about to speak, an elf strikes up conversation. Waving his hand, Thranduil cuts him off. Taking my hand in his, he lets his lips graze the back of my skin, sending chills.  
"I’m afraid, my darling, that I must speak with Lord Elrond. I shall be with you later."  
Darling? Did he just call me darling? Alexis was right. I mustn't tell her though. Walking off to find Legolas, I'm tapped on the shoulder yet again. Spinning round, I see a familiar face. Hunter.  
"My Lady, would you do me the honor of having the next dance?"  
I glance over to Thranduil, he seems to be in a deep conversation with another royal elf, Lord Elrond I presume. He won't mind.  
"I would love to. And please call me Alyssa."  
Swaying around the room, I'm actually having fun. We gracefully dance around the other couples. Hunter is a surprisingly a good dancer, but not quite as good as Thranduil. He isn’t bad looking either, light brown hair green eyes... I've never seen green eyes on an elf before, curly hair.  
"How are you and Legolas best friends?" I ask curiously.  
"Oh I don't know. Its-"  
Something cut him off. All of a sudden, I'm dragged from the ball. I turn to see an enraged elven King, My heart starts to race. His fingers dig into my shoulders if he digs any deeper I'll bleed.  
"Alyssa. A word."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a biggy, I know. I got carried away.


	6. Chapter 6

I was dragged to Thranduil's chambers. Letting me go, he slams the doors shut. He moves past me and begins to pace around the room. Thranduil remained silent, as if he was collecting his thoughts. Stopping, he turns to look at me. His eyes are blazing, filled with so much fury and fire that could burn a forest. What did I do to get him that pissed.  
"So you prefer to dance with lowly elves like yourself?"  
I stood there shocked and hurt by his words. He took a step closer.  
"Did you enjoy his body being so close to yours?"  
Where is he getting this from? Again he took a step closer.  
"Did you yearn for his touch while you were dancing with me?"  
Ok problem solved... He's jealous. I start to giggle, I couldn't help it. He was being ridiculous. But I soon regret it because he shot me a angry glare. So I quickly became silent.  
"Do you wish he was the one who had asked you to the Ball?"  
"It was one dance!"  
"I STOOD THERE WATCHING YOU THE ENTIRE TIME, I'M NOT A FOOL!"  
I grew very impatient. This 'word' was ridiculous and totally unnecessary.  
"Giving him your undivided attention. I could of chosen any elf-maiden in this kingdom, but instead I chose you. Why do you preferred some common elf over your King?!"  
I stood there silently. I didn't know what to say. So many emotions, so many thoughts going through my head. He was in front of me now.  
"Oh, my little rose... why must you resist me, hmm?"  
I looked away, trying to hide my intrigued face.  
"I have wanted you from the moment I saw you... And I have wanted you every day since. Mark my words when I say... I will have you."  
Grabbing my hand, he traces his finger all the way up to my collar bone, sending shivers down my spine... His voice grows darker, his hair barely grazing my skin, as he leans in close to my face,  
"Don't think I am intolerant, my love. I am patient."  
He kisses my cheek,  
"I can wait."  
He then moves away. I was left speechless... If he wants me he will have to try harder. Because, now it'll be a test of how long he can wait. I would have given in but he kind of just insulted me soooo. I still don't know what's bad with lower elves. I walk to the door and open it,  
"We will see how long you, truly, can wait."  
With that I leave. I return to Hunter who is still quite shocked at what happened.  
"What happened?" He asks.  
"He just wanted to know about the stalker." I said trying to cover up Thranduil's scene.  
"Stalker?" Hunter asked worried.  
"I'll explain later." I said quickly.  
"Ok..."  
"Have the council members already left for the conference?" I suddenly remembered Alexis and the meeting.  
"Yeah." Hunter confirms.  
"Ok..."  
I was sad because I didn't tell Alexis good luck. I walked to my chambers and flopped down on the bed.  
"I flop on this bed too much." I said to myself.  
I suddenly hear my door creak open.  
"Who's there?!" I ask startled.  
"Water, my lady." said the voice.  
Oh no!  
"Get out!" I command and I threw a pillow at him.  
"You are very gorgeous... Are you just as pretty without the clothes I wonder..." it said.  
"You perv get out!" I yelled.  
He then pounces on top of me.  
"Get away from me!" I snap.  
He grabs my hands and puts them over my head. Usually I'm stronger then this. What was in that water!  
"What was in that water?!" I ask.  
"Oh honey... You don't want to know."  
He licks my jaw line and all the way up to my ear.  
"You even taste like honey. Honey."  
"You sick bastard let me go." I start kicking, but it was useless.  
I managed to free my hands and I slapped him. I go to run but no use... He grabbed me and slammed me to the floor. My head hit the ground so hard causing a flesh wound to form. How do I know? I felt my blood running down my face and the perv licked it.  
"You're disgusting." I say.  
"I know baby." it confessed.  
I pushed him off me and darted for the door again... No luck again for he pulled me down and stabbed me in my side. I screamed out in pain.  
"I like that sound. Do it again."  
I growled.  
"I SAID DO IT AGAIN!"  
The perv said this as he jabbed his fingers into the wound he formed on my side. Digging his fingers deeper and deeper. Tugging and ripping my inner flesh. I screamed. The door swung open and Hunter came rushing with two guards.  
"Let her go!" Hunter commanded.  
"Don't tell him make him!" One of the guards said.  
"Oh right..." Hunter hit the perv with all his might making him go unconscious.  
"Alyssa you alright." Hunter asked.  
I gave him a look like 'really' then I passed out.  
——————————————————————————————— Alexis POV  
I didn't see Alyssa so I went into the conference room. It was a good 15 minutes into the discussion when a messenger came to talk to me. *knock knock*  
"What is it?!" King Thranduil snapped, he was really moody right now. I wonder what Alyssa did.  
"An urgent message for Princess Alexis!"  
"Come in then."  
The door opened and the messenger who had blood on his hands came running in. Everyone's face had confusion written all over.  
"Princess Alexis?" The messenger said coming up to me.  
"Yes?"  
"Its... Its lady Alyssa. She's been attacked." He whispered. "WHAT?!" I yell,"WHERE IS SHE NOW?"  
"In the healing room." The messenger said.  
I took a quick glance at Thranduil and saw he was very concerned, I then took off running. I ran to the healing room and saw her. She looked lifeless. "How is she?" I asked the nurse. "She has lost a lot of blood, but I think she'll pull through."  
I put her hand in mine and cried.  
"What happened?" Said a man with a deep concern filled voice.  
I turned around and saw Thranduil.  
"I don't know." I said honestly.  
"I do." Hunter said with blood still on his hands,"A perv got in her room and tried to rape her. Luckily nothing of, that sort happened."  
"You saved her?" I asked.  
"I think saved is an overstatement but yes."  
"Thank you."  
"Just doing what is right." Hunter said.  
End of Alexis POV ——————————————————————————————


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahh my head." I complain as I try to get up.  
"ALYSSA!!!" Alexis yells.  
Please why couldn't I have died! I don't want to Thranduil to see me like this. But my complaining thoughts were interrupted by Alexis.  
"I've missed you so much." She confessed.  
"I've missed you too... Wait how long was I out?" I ask confused.  
"4 days." Alexis replied.  
"Wow. Shocking." I said sarcastically.  
"Yeah they had to get the poison out of your blood." she explains.  
"Nice. Nice. POISON!" it took me a couple seconds to realize what she had just said.  
"Yeah. The water you drank had poison, poison that makes elves weaker." she said sadly.  
"Makes sense. That's why it was hard for me to fight back." I said making a connection.  
"Dude!" she announced shocked.  
"What!" I said enthusiastic.  
"Thranduil was so worried for you. He made sure you had the best treatment. He banished that perv. He even watched over you when I had to sleep. He loooooooves you." she blurted.  
"Yeah." I agreed.  
"Wait... No, no he doesn't or stop saying that?" she asked confused.  
"Nope." I announced.  
I told her what happened the day of the ball and let's say she was happy.  
"I told you so! I was right and you were wrong! Do da! Do da!" she majorly teased.  
That's why I didn't want her knowing.  
"But wait he kissed your cheek?" she said confused,  
"Yeah... Why..." I ask.  
"Shouldn't he kiss your lips?" she asks.  
"I don't know. I'm glad he didn't! But I did say let's see how long you can truly wait. Soo, I don't know." I confess.  
Alexis's face went blank.  
"You really told him that." I nodded my head,"Two things... One you ain't patient and two you go girl!" she smiled brightly.  
"Where is he now?" I ask looking at the door.  
"I think he is patrolling." she replies.  
"Oh... Wait! We have to leave in 5 days!" I say quickly.  
"Actually 4 days... My mom wants me home because she wants to flirt with one of her guards. And you can't flirt when your ruling a kingdom." she explains.  
"Whippy one day difference. But wait, Thranduil does though..." I say confused.  
"Yeah well my mom isn't known for multitasking." Alexis points out.  
I nod my head in agreement. I tried to get up again but the pain was unbearable. I wanted to 'play' with Thranduil... I wanted to see how long he could wait... But in these conditions it won't work.  
"Hey Alexis?" I say trying to get her attention.  
"Yeah?" she responds.  
"I don't want Thranduil checking on me. Can you, I don't know, keep him preoccupied until I can move without screaming?" I ask, I know its a big favor but I really don't want him seeing me like this.  
"You want me to distract a king?" she asks.  
"Yeah..." I say wearily.  
"I'll try..." she says rubbing her face.  
As she left, I immediately started moving. Slowly at first but then I got faster. The pain hurt so bad... I don't want him to see me hurt, at least not awake hurt. I know elves heal faster than any other race, but it doesn't make it any easier. I decided that I will be proper, being proper requires less movement in the torso. After a good 4 hours of practicing I was ready. Here goes nothing. I got dressed and walked outside where I saw Alexis playing checkers with Thranduil. My heart raced but I kept a calm composer. Alexis looked my way and said,  
"He might be better a checkers than you!"  
I shook my head. I saw Thranduil look up and his face went from concentrated to shock to gentle, a small smile formed on his lips. I winked at him and walked to the kitchen remembering what Hunter said 'if you ever want to talk... I'm in the kitchen.'  
"Hunter? You here?" I ask.  
"Be (crash) right OUCH! There!" He said. He came out of the closet and turned just in time to hit a pan that was hanging from the ceiling.  
"Owww!" Hunter yelled.  
"Hunter you ok? It seems you are being bullied by pots and pans." I said trying not to laugh.  
"Yes. I am. Alyssa shouldn't you be resting?" he asked rubbing his face which made me want to laugh.  
"Yes but I don't want to be in my room all day." I pout.  
"Fair enough. What you doing here?" he asks looking at the pot that hit him.  
"I wanted to talk. About the attack." I said slowly.  
"What is it you want to know?" he said firmly.  
"I don't want to know anything. I want to thank you for saving me." I say with a smile.  
"Oh... No problem." Hunter smiled gently.  
I returned the same smile before...  
"Hunter what did I tell you about the wine!" Legolas yelled.  
"It wasn't me this time!" Hunter defended.  
"I don't believe- why hello Alyssa. Um- why are you up?" Legolas asked embarrassed.  
"Because I can be... Is that wrong?" I say.  
"No. But you are acting strange." he raised a brow.  
"How so?" I ask. He might realize I'm in a 'proper' position.  
"You're in a proper position."  
"Yes... Less torso movement the less pain I feel." I couldn't lie to him, even though I could have.  
"Come on, let's get you back to your room." he said grabbing my arm.  
"No. I need to move. It helps the recovery." I yank my arm away.  
"She is right you know..." Hunter says.  
"Alright come on let's go for a walk." Legolas reluctantly suggested.  
"Yay!" I said jumping up and down. But then I clutched my side and said,  
"Note- jumping makes things worse."  
As Legolas, Hunter and myself walked around I started to space out. I thought about Thranduil and the way he smiled. I thought about the way he kissed my cheek, he said he will have me but it seems he is not trying. He is definitely a jealous man, but he can be sweet and charming. Definitely bipolar. He called me his little rose, I don't know if I can wait any longer, but I told him, 'let's see how long you can, truly, wait' stupid me. I was just mad, I should of known he can wait long. Of course he can he is an 'old' elf, I'm not even in my thousands. I bet he is though. He is so handsome, everything about him is amazing. His talk, his walk, the way he sits! Everything.  
"Alyssa? Helloooooo?" Legolas said.  
"Hmm, yes?" I say.  
"You alright? You kind of spaced out." Legolas explains.  
"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." I smile happily.  
"I believe it. Nearly getting killed is huge." Hunter says.  
I laughed because that's not even on my mind. The one damn person that is on my mind, won't let me rest. Why does he do this to me?  
"Yeah. That's the closest time I came to death." I lie.  
I'm trying not to get lost in my thoughts. But they're so temping to think about.  
We continued to walk and I overhear Hunter and Legolas's earlier conversation take flight again.  
"I know you drank all the wine, you big drunk." Legolas snarls.  
"I didn't do it ok. Fat taffy did!" Hunter explains.  
"Possible. But you have blamed him before!" Legolas smacks Hunter's head.  
I laughed because it was such an innocent conversation, then I heard my name called,  
"Alyssa!" said the voice.  
"Yeah Alexis!" I yell, I stop walking so she can catch up.  
"How you feeling?" She asks running up to me.  
"Better. Really." I answer honestly.  
"Good. Special person asked about you." Alexis said, she used a code name because people were around.  
Especially his son.  
"Oh really." I say, excited but it came out plain.  
"Yeah! He was like she seems to be doing well. I'm like yeah. Then he asks about your necklace. And I'm like oh, the wolf? It means family." she smiles at Hunter who looked at us.  
"You told him about my wolf?" I asked, it was personally information.  
"Yeah. Sorry but in my defense, he seemed really interested. Interesed in you!" she teased.  
"Will you shut it!" I snap.  
"Then he asked how long you've been up. Blah blah blah." she became annoyed.  
As Alexis starts to rant about her mom and her crush I look off in the distance and see Thranduil riding his great white elk into the forest.  
"Hey let's go to the training room." I ask.  
"Alyssa weren't you listening to me?" Alexis complains.  
"No." I said honestly.  
"Rude." she snaps.  
"Sorry." I smile at her, she just frowns.  
I look at Legolas as he looks at Hunter.  
"Um- you sure? Its pretty intense down there. They won't take no slow pokes or injured pokes." Hunter said.  
"Yeah." I said.  
We went straight to the training room. It was very intense so many people hitting, slicing, cutting, jumping doing weird and strange moves.  
"Why did you want to come here?" Legolas asks.  
"To help better our army." I lie.  
I want to get my mind off of Thranduil and I thought seeing elves beat the crap out of each other might do the trick.  
"Our army is to- ugh. Yeah our army sucks." Alexis hisses.  
It seemed to do the trick but now I'm thinking of that perv. I look over and see Legolas writing something on piece of paper.  
"Here. Its all the moves I know. It shows how to do them as well. Try to teach it to your army Alexis." Legolas gives Alexis the paper.  
"Thanks." She said awkwardly.  
"Tauriel..." Legolas whispers. Next thing we knew he was gone.  
"Who is Tauriel?" I asked.  
"Legolas's crush." Hunter says.  
"Oh. Well then. Um- I should be getting back to my room." I said.  
Quickly leaving with Alexis at my heels. I returned to my room and found my way to the book shelf.  
"What was that? And here this paper is yours." Alexis said.  
"Thanks and ugh- I just realized how stupid it is to play the waiting game with the man you love." I said searching for my necklace.  
"(Gasp) You said you love him! You used the L word!" Alexis covers her mouth.  
"I know. I know. I don't know how much longer I can play this game." I said annoyed.  
"It looks like its taking a toll on you." she pointed out.  
I finally found my necklace that I had wore the first two days of our visit. It was a worn down wolf.  
"I remember when my mom gave you that." Alexis says trying to snatch it from me but I was too quick.  
"Yeah I remember too." I say walking away from her.  
I placed it inside my bag. Ugh. I hate the waiting game.  
"I'm so done. I want him to suck it up and say 'be with me' but no I have to!" I complain.   
"He's making you do it?" she grabs my wolf and looks at it.  
"It seems that way." I say and I give her a dirty look for stealing my necklace.  
"Then my friend, we need to take you away from him for a couple days." she says returning it.  
"How so?" I place it back in my bag.  
"Staying in your room. Wherever he is your not."


	8. Chapter 8

"So how we going to do this?" I ask looking at her very interested.  
"Ok... Let's do it for 2 of the 4 days we have left, or 3 if my mom let's us stay one last day." Alexis said with a questioning face.  
"I'm sure she can survive." I say I say grinning.  
"Ok! Three days then! But you know we are dead when we get back right?" she said with a serious look.  
"Yeah." I rub my eyes.  
"Ok the plan is simple. I will scout and protect you. But I want him to get a small glimpse of you each time you two share a room. For example, he enters the ball room. He sees you leave." she says pretending to sketch a picture.  
"Sounds like torture. I like it Alexis!" I say.  
"I know. We start tomorrow. Get your sleep." Alexis says as she leaves.  
Tomorrow the cards change. Are you ready king Thranduil? In the morning I found Alexis at the foot of my bed. She was pacing back and forth.  
"Thinking?" I ask.  
"Yeah. I scouted earlier and found him in the dinning hall. He requested our presence. But I declined saying you felt ill." she says starting to play with the tips of her hair.  
"So?" I ask confused.  
"We must stay here for the time being." she explained.  
"Alexis." I give her a serious look.  
"I know, I screwed up. But hey for sure, not seeing you." she held up her thumbs.  
"Wow." I roll my eyes.  
It was a boring six hours but I managed to read 3 books and 7 short stories.  
"Ok... I think it's Ok to leave. Let me go scout. Hide somewhere in here just in case he comes in to check on you." Alexis orders.  
As Alexis leaves I quickly hide in the wardrobe. Half an hour passed, Alexis still didn't show. I was about to exit when, a soft knock came at the door. I stood still and very quiet. The door opens, Thranduil comes in. My stomach rise to my throat. He walks into the middle of the room, and just stands there. Then I heard him sigh, with that he leaves. I sat there petrified for two minutes when Alexis opens the door and walks in. She closes it behind her,  
"Alyssa you still here?"  
"Yeah." I say and got out of my hiding place.  
"Sorry it took so long, I was keeping an eye on him then poof he was gone. But he is in the great hall right now." she says ushering me to hurry.  
"He showed up." I say.  
"He did? What happened?" she asks still ushering me.  
"Nothing. He just sighed and left." I respond.  
"Good. Ok come on." she said.  
I followed Alexis which seemed like forever. But finally we arrived at the great hall. I looked over and saw Thranduil talking to Legolas.  
"Perfect time. Come on, and watch what you say." Alexis warns.  
"Geez ok." I say hurt.  
She walked into the hall and I followed.  
"My mom says Anthony misses you. She thinks he might want to marry you when we get back." Alexis announces loudly.  
"Really?" I ask sounding excited. My heart hurt saying that, but its fun to see his reaction.  
"Yeah. You know, you two make a perfect match." She winks at me,"Anthony and Alyssa sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-"  
I punch her in the gut.  
"He hasn't even asked me yet." I say worriedly.  
"Do you like him?" she asked with a serious tone.  
"Well, he isnt bad looking." I say trying to tell her she is going to far.  
"He's hot Alyssa." Alexis blurted.  
"Yeah he is." I said sheepishly. My heart ached, I wanted to fix everything but now that I'm this far, I can't go back.  
Then we left, the whole time I felt Thranduil's eyes on me.  
"You go girl!" Alexis whispers,"I think we made it clear that you aren't available for long."  
"Yeah, what's next?" I ask hurt.  
"A love letter." she whispers.  
The next morning I wake up to Alexis saying,  
"Get up! He's coming this way!"  
I quickly got to my feet and we dashed out the door.  
"Why is he coming this way?" I ask.  
"He request your presence and you declined." she said rushed.  
"I did no such thing." I defended.  
"I know. I did." she confessed.  
"You bad girl." I glare at her.  
"So Anthony wrote the letter, and it should be here soon." she said changing the subject.  
"What did he write? Hmm." I say curiously.  
"Can't tell you. Its a surprise." After walking around we see Thranduil talking to two of his guards when he sees me, he is about to dismiss them when,  
"Alyssa!" Hunter yelled,"This letter came in! The messenger dropped it, I think its from someone special."  
"Give me that." Alexis said,"Ooo its from Anthony." My heart was racing, this is so pathetic. It's childish and completely unnecessary, I should of done this my way. Note- never trust Alexis with love issues. Plus it's torture to me too.  
"Let me open it." I say trying to snatch the letter but Alexis moved it away.  
"No, I want to." she pouted.  
"Its my letter." I persuaded.  
"Fine but I read it." she announced.  
As I tear open the letter I feel Thranduil's eyes bore into my back. Alexis quickly snatched the open letter and read aloud,  
"Dearest Alyssa, you have been away too long. Its been nearly two weeks and I don't know how much longer I can last. I'm not the same without you, you make me-me, you make me want to be a better me. I am terribly sorry it took me so long to see, you are who I want to spend every waking moment with. My little rosey. Do you remember the first time we kissed? Because I do. Though we only did it because we both never kissed anyone, I felt a spark. And now there is fire. If you accept my hand in marriage, we can be married when you return. For my heart is yours, Anthony." My heart ached knowing this person loves me and also he doesn't exists. How would I feel if it was Thranduil who wrote it? I felt the world around me come crashing down.  
"What are you going to say?" Hunter asks.  
"I- I-" I look at Thranduil and see his back is turned towards me,"As of right now my answer is uncertain, I will tell him my answer upon my arrival three days from now, until then I do not know."  
I walk off with Hunter and Alexis.  
"Nice response Alyssa, he might actually take it to the next level if he fears loosing you." Hunter said.  
"He knows?" I ask Alexis.  
"Yeah. He wrote the letter." she said. Explains why she didn't tell me what was written down.  
"Are you a poet?!" I look up to see Hunter blushing.  
"No. I'm just a sucker for love stories. Oh and Alexis thanks for the little rose name, it went along perfectly." he smiled brightly.  
"That's what he calls me." I say upset.  
"Oh. Now he will be pissed." Hunter says.  
"What's the next step." I ask annoyed at my childish behavior towards Thranduil.  
"Now we wait." Alexis said.  
We wander around until we bumped into Legolas.  
"Hey Legolas! What you doing." Hunter asked.  
"My dad has lost it. I heard him throwing things in his chambers. He was cursing and god only knows what else." he started pacing around us.  
"Do you know why he lost it?" Alexis asked.  
"No, he won't say. He said he will resolve it quickly but I don't know." Legolas seemed really worried for his father. Now I feel really bad, never ever trust Alexis with love issues, 'oh that's already noted.'  
I let out a big sigh, I'm in for it. I'll go talk to him, but I don't want anyone knowing I'm going.  
"Heys guys I need to take a breather, see you later." I winked at Alexis. She then knew I was going to talk to him. She mouthed out 'good luck.' I'm going to need it.


	9. Chapter 9

As I grew closer to Thranduil's chamber, I instantly regretted the idea of talking to him. If I talk to him about my feelings then I would of lost the waiting game, I will not lose. So I turned around and went to my chambers. I sat debating whether or not I should actually go see him. This was a tough decision. Lose the game and be happy or win the game and be miserable. Decisions decisions. Hours pass like a blink of an eye. I grew more impatient with myself. I knew something needed to be done. But my thought process came to an end when someone knocked at my door. I opened it to reveal a guard.  
"The king demands your presence."  
"Well tell your king that I'm busy, he needs to ask at a better time." I said and closed the door. I was shocked with myself but yet his reaction is the one thing I fear. After I was sure the guard left I went to Alexis's room. I knock quietly but quickly.  
"I'm coming I'm coming." Said the voice inside. She opened the door and I ran in.  
"Close the door! Quietly!" I whispered.  
"What did you do?" Alexis asked suspiciously.  
"Well I was going to talk to Thranduil but I changed my mind. And not even 3 minutes ago a guard came and said 'the king demands your presence.' And I'm like 'well tell your king that I'm busy, he needs to ask at a better time.' And now I'm terrified of what his reaction might be."  
"Wow. I'm shocked. And I would be scared to. You have to face your fears... But... Maybe not right now."  
"Yeah, but my fear is losing him."  
"His fear is, most likely, losing you too, let's go back to your room and see what we can do."  
As we travel back to my room, my heart begins to race. What is his reaction, probably nothing good. We made it back and Alexis said,  
"Ok. We need you to do something."  
"Why?"  
"Just in case the king bursts in here demanding what is more important than him."  
"True."  
"Ok... Write this down. 'Dear Royal guard, I am pleased to say that my departure has been a success. I hope my arrival with be the same as I left.'"  
"Why am I writing this."  
"It is important, plus evidence."  
"Ah..."  
A knock came from the door again. Alexis put her hand up to stop me. She went to the door and opened it.  
"The king will not take no as an answer. He demands her presence."  
"Very well. But I will escort her not you."  
"Yes m'lady."  
Alexis closes the door. And says,  
"Sorry. But the second time is the charm when it comes to obedience."  
"Its ok."  
"Come on."  
As we walk down the halls not a word is spoken. It was like a scary book. But you can't close it. We arrived at King Thranduil's chamber door. Alexis looks at me and mouths 'good luck. You will need it.' I slightly nod my head. With that she leaves. I open the door and walk in. The room is pitch black. I didn't move for I was afraid of falling. I see a figure move within the shadows. I felt like getting snotty so I said,  
"You aren't much of a king if you hide in the shadows, now are you?"  
I heard a low chuckle come from him, it sent chills up my spine.  
"No perhaps not."  
I could feel him smirking.  
"Then be a gentleman and put some candles a flame."  
He did as I asked. Almost every candle was lit. The room was not trashed, but a couple vases were missing from the last time I was here. He must of cleaned up. I saw him light the last candle. But from that position he did not move. His back was facing me.  
"Why do you do this to me?" He asked. His voice was weak and shaky. A sign he has shed tears.  
"Do what?" I ask blankly.  
"Drive me insane."  
I didn't reply for I didn't know how. There was a long silence between us.  
"Please say something..." He begged. I could tell he was trying to hold in tears. I never knew a elf could be so vulnerable. I made him this way. He had multiple sides. The angry side, the protective, the calm, the mysterious, the devious, and the happy one. But I didn't realize I'd ever see his vulnerable side. But yet here I am seeing it and being the cause of it.  
"I don't know why I drive you insane."  
There was again a long silence.  
"Do you love him? Do you love Anthony?" Thranduil said his name like it was a dagger to the heart. But I thought about it... Anthony isn't real so no. But I couldn't say that, he would have my head along with Alexis and Hunter.  
"No... I didn't even know he felt such a way."  
I looked up at him and saw his body slightly relax. But it was still very much tense. There was a long silence again. I started to get annoyed because I hate silence.  
"Alyssa..." Thranduil started but could not finish. I took a couple of quiet steps forward. I could tell he was struggling, even though I could not see his face, I knew he was close to tears. How could this be? He was a strong elf, if anyone knew he cried his reputation would plummet. He took a deep shaky breath and said,  
"Do you care for anyone?"  
I made my voice quiet so he would think I was still in my original spot,  
"Of course I do. I care for my mom, Alexis, the people back home, Legolas, Hunter-" I was about to say 'you' but he cut me off by saying,  
"That wasn't what I was asking." He said coldly. He let out a shaky sigh. He definitely had multiple sides. I was right behind him now, I needed to comfort him. But how? I placed my hand on his back causing him to do a little jump but his eyes stayed glued to the small flame.  
"What were you asking?" I say full of concern and seductiveness. After I said this, I saw the corner of his eye look at me. His eyes were a little red and puffy. He noticed me staring and closed his eyes. And I noticed a tear run down his face. He sighed shakily.  
"Do you love anyone?" Thranduil said annoyingly. There was, once again, a long silence. He noticed my hesitation and looked away. All I could see was the back of his head.  
"Yes. I do love someone." I cupped his cheek in my hand forcing him to look at me. He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine. His eyes were filled with grief and sorrow but most of all hurt. I can tell he wanted to look away but he forced himself to keep staring. I looked at him with concern and then seductively. I wiped away the stray tear that fell only moments ago. I then smiled hoping he would return the same smile but no, he just closed his eyes.  
"Can you guess who?" I asked with a gentle voice. He opened his eyes once more but this time they were filled with new hope. I smiled once more praying he would smile back and he did. Within a blink if an eye, he kissed me. No not on my cheek but on my lips. He placed his hands on my cheeks then around my hips. I instinctively placed my arms around his neck. He pulled me so close to him thar our torsos met. He then lifted me up off the ground and I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly placed me on his large bed and as our lips parted and our eyes met. We just stared at each other, which felt like ages, but I didn't mind for I could be forever lost in his eyes. He was about to leave when I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him down. Then I rolled over putting me on top of him all in one swift move. He was stunned. It took him awhile to register what just happened but when he figured it out he smirked.  
"'Leaving so soon?'" I mocked for that is what he once said to me.  
"No my dear, leaving you will never be on my list." After he said that his lips met mine once more. We furiously kissed each other. I was still on top of him, but he quickly became aware and, in one swift move, we had switched places.  
"How-" I was cut off when his lips crashed onto mine.  
"Don't worry about it." He said. He started to place kisses on my neck. After every kiss I let out a little moan. I heard and felt him chuckle.  
"What?" I questioned. He stared back at me innocently.  
"You."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the title in yay!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been caught up in school. And I've started a new fanfic... Its not much but it's pretty good. So I hope y'all like this chapter, I was laughing while writing it.

Our time in Mirkwood finally came to an end... But Alexis said she convinced her mom to let us stay another week. I don't think I want to know how she did it and on the other hand I do. But when I asked how she convinced her she said you don't want to know. I was terrified but I was also thrilled. More time with Thranduil. I told Alexis what happened. She said she was happy for me but... I think she's jealous. I ran into Legolas who seemed worried,  
"What's wrong Legolas?" I ask.  
"Nothing... Ok well my dad is having a banquet and all eligible elf maidens will be there." he sighed deeply.  
"I assume of royal statious." I say.  
"Yeah. And IT will be there." Legolas says.  
"Who is IT." I ask.  
"Sydney Boerner." Hunter says walking in.  
"Sydney is..." I ask not knowing who she is.  
"A girl who is madly inlove with Legolas here. But she is also nasty and conniving and will do anything to become a queen. Anyone who gets in her way... Well, we never hear of them again. There was this one time, a few hundred years ago, a man said she didn't deserve to be queen. We found him dead a few days later." Hunter looked worried as well.  
"Hold me..." Legolas said.  
"Man up." Hunter says.  
"Hey! You don't have to deal with her. I do..." Legolas complains.  
"When will this banquet take place?" I ask.  
"Two days from now..." Hunter and Legolas say at the same time.  
Poor Legolas, he's in for it. The day of the banquet finally arrived, but the guests won't be here until the sun sets. I sat in my room battleing myself on whether I should wear a red dress or a silver one. The fight continues until someone kisses my neck. The light kiss set chills everywhere.  
"The red one. Its more 'you'." the 'mystery man' said into my neck. His hot breath removed the chills that his kiss gave me.  
"How do you know I don't prefer the silver one, hmm?" I say turning around to look at Thranduil. He smirked.  
"Because you love 'red' roses." he says putting his arm around my waist and bringing me closer to him. Ugh, He got me there.  
"You're right... But don't expect to be right all the time." I say with my face only an inch away from his.  
"But yet... I'm right in this situation... So I will be right most of the time." Thranduil said smirking. I rolled my eyes. He is a cruel cruel man. He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. The anticipation was killing me, either he was going to kiss me or he was just going to stare. I decided he was just going to stare so I tried to get out of his embrace, not forcibly but enough to let him know I want out. But his arm wouldn't budge, I looked up at him. A smirk grew on his face.  
"My lady, if you want me to kiss you... Just ask." This infuriated me. I will not beg. Or ask. I will make him wait. Even if it killed me. I will win.  
"I should be getting ready my king. You should be too. I will see you later perhaps." I saw the frustration on his face but he agreed and left. This man will be the death of me. Guests finally start arriving wearing very elegant dresses. One wore a dress that must of cost a kindoms worth of gold. I hate to be there when it got ruined. I did end up wearing the red dress. It complemented my eyes, I walked down the banquet hall and found Alexis talking to Hunter.  
"Hey guys." I say to the both of them.  
"Hi." they both say.  
"Where is Legolas?" I ask. They point in the direction of an 'empty' hallway. I see Legolas surronded by girls. One in particular was clinging to his arm. She has blonde hair, much like his but darker, and brown eyes. She was tall and lean. This must be Sydney.  
"Why is he over there?"  
"There was a stampede and he got trapped in it." Alexis says.  
"I got this..." I say. I walk up to Legolas and say,  
"Your father wishes to see you...(to the girls) You must excuse him, he is very busy."  
"Yes thankyou. Bye girls." Legolas says relieved. We walk down the hall until we meet up with Hunter and Alexis. "Where did you learn to do that?" Legolas asks.  
"Having a princess for a friend... You learn things." I say and then I winked at Alexis. We stood there for awhile, then Alexis saw an old friend and abandoned us. Then Hunter did a warning cough. I looked around and saw Thranduil walking toward us. I quickly looked back at Hunter but he was gone. And so was Legolas. My gaze went back to Thranduil. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie.  
"Aren't you dashing." I say immediately regretting it. A small smile formed at his lips. He bowed his head slightly to accept the compliment.  
"And you look stunning... Walk in with me." Thranduil says. He wants me to walk into the banquet with him... Should I deny it? Ugh, he will insist. Better save my breath.  
"Yes, it would be my honor." I say. Side by side we walk into the banquet, that looks more like a ball.  
"This looks like a ball." I say.  
"It is. Afterwards is the banquet. Now please excuse me I have to be somewhere." Thranduil says as he bows. I curtsey as he leaves. I quickly find Legolas but he is again surrounded by girls. So I ignore him. I find Hunter drunk, but he is better company then most.  
"Maybe you should slow down on drinking." I suggest.  
"Noooo (hiccup) I'm fineeee." he says.  
"I can tell." I regrettably abandoned him. I set off to find Alexis. But instead I found Thranduil, he had someone with him. Before I could flee he noticed me and called me over.  
"Alyssa this is Jon. Jon this is Alyssa." Thranduil said calmly.  
"Nice to meet you Jon." I say.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Jon says.  
"I'll leave you two to it then." Thranduil announced. A cruel idea showed itself. Thranduil loves being the center of attention and Jon looks gullible. So I decided to play a mean cruel trick on Thranduil.  
"I hope king Thranduil is treating you well." Jon says.  
"Yeah... Well. Ah... Never mind." I say trying to hold back a smile.  
"If he is not treating you well you must tell me." Jon says worriedly.  
"I don't want him to get hurt. But if you insist..." I look up at him with scared eyes.  
"I do." Jon looks angry.  
"I've been held up in the dungeons. This is the first time I've been out. I barley get food. I'm treated like garabge. But you mustn't tell him. It could get so much worse if you do, I fear." I said this with the sadess of voices. My face looked very scared or at least I tried. I even brought tears to my eyes. I guess Alexis's acting classes paid off.  
"I hope you realize I must confront him about this." Jon said pissed.  
"If you must, you must." he immediantly took off. I quickly found Alexis and told her what I did. I couldn't tell of she was happy or worried.  
"I want to laugh, but I'm also scared. I hope he doesn't get too mad. I don't want another orc ambush rerun."  
"True, but he deserves it." I say angrily.  
"How?" she asks concerned.  
"He is making me ask for his kisses... And you know very well I don't beg or ask." I say arms crossed.  
"Yes, I remember. Worst day of our lives." she says slowly.  
"Don't remind me please." I beg.  
"Don't worry I won't." I shutter at the memory for I was still reminded of it. My plan was a success. Everyone looked at me sympathetically, one even asked of I wanted to stay with her. I declined for I had accepted another offer. Alexis, a.k.a. I live with her. I saw Thranduil from a far, he was surrounded by angry and worried elves. I didn't realize the elven council was here, oops. Not really. I love this.  



	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil looked very confused. He saw me staring. He gave me one of those 'your dead' stares. I gave him a 'I don't know what your talking about' stare. Then I pretended I heard my name and walked off. I am so in for it. Not even a minute later, Thranduil requested my presence. I thought about it for a moment, then nodded my head sadly. The guard that came to get me looked very worried. He whispered in my ear,  
"I can get you out... You don't have to face him."  
"No... No... I'll be fine. I think." the guard look insanely worried. I 'gloomliy' walked with the guard to my destination. He stop half way and whispered good luck and continued escorting me. When we arrived, Thranduil was being lectured on the importance of being a good king. He shot me a deathly glare. The crowd disbanded leaving just me and a very pissed off Thranduil.  
"Is something wrong my king?" I chuckle slightly.  
"I think you know very well what's wrong." he said angrily.  
"I'm sorry but I do not know." still holding in the laugh,"Please elaborate."  
"I will do more then just elaborate, Alyssa. If it’s a scene you desire, then you're in for so much more..."  
He grabs my arm roughly and turns me so that both of us are facing everyone in the hall.  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME IN SUCH A WAY, LET ALONE, RAISING YOUR HAND TO ROYALITY! This is what I get for allowing you out of those filthy dungeons? After I gave you a chance not to return to your violent and intolerable ways? And you wonder why I keep you under lock and key!"  
Leaning down, he snarls in my ear.  
"What did you expect when you play games with your King?"  
"What did I expect? Definitely not this. But that is what you get for trying to make me beg." I whisper.  
"So you don't like begging?" Thranduil questions.  
"Not entirely, no." I confess.  
"Then kiss me." he said suddenly.  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
"If you don't like begging then I will. Kiss me." he repeated.  
My cheeks turn red. I am unable to move. My heart was moving a million miles per hour. I reluctantly stand on my toes, to reach him, and place a small quick kiss. I heard several gasps, then I realize, no one knows about us yet. Well except Alexis, but she is the only person.  
"I know you can do better, Alyssa." he whispered.  
"You're enjoying my embarrassment aren't you?" I whisper back. I heard him sigh,   
"Why do I always have to do everything, hmm?" he whispered louder then needed.  
"Because you enjoy being in charge or is it because you're controlling? May I add that you also prefer royal elves like yourself..." I snap. Whispers exploded after I said that, maybe it was a little too far but it felt great after I said it. I saw Thranduil's painful expression, he remembers saying that to me a while back. Then his eyes became fierce, taking me by the waist, Thranduil wraps his strong arms around me and pulls me tight against his chest. His lips instantly crash on top of mine. His mouth begins to devour mine, my arms wrap around his neck as I pull myself closer to him. We both continue to deepen the kiss. One of his hands caress the back of my head, his tongue taking control over mine. I run my fingers through his hair making him moan slightly. Finally he breaks the kiss, I feel a little faint but his arms keep me up right. Looking up into his eyes, I feel a sense of trust and desire. He never kissed me like that before, maybe be he felt sorry for saying those things to me. He begins to smirk. Then I remember, we are infront of hundreds of elves that have no clue about our relationship. Thranduil, still keeping me close, turns to address the stunned crowd.  
"Alyssa is mine. Anyone who harms her or even looks at her wrong, shall answer to their King."  
There was a long, long awkward silence. Finally an announcer said,  
"Can everyone please move to the banquet hall." the crowd, who were still stunned, did as told. They kept eyeballing us, a lower elf with a king. Great headlines. I was about to follow them when I heard a chuckle.  
"Where do you think your going?" Thranduil asked.  
"With them." I respond.  
"Not right away your not. I’m not done with you yet."  
I smirk, pushing away from him. He grabs my hand and spins me back around with the intention of repeating his previous action, which I had to brace myself but he was stopped by the presence of his personal messenger.  
"Apologies, my King. Lord Boerner wishes to speak with you."  
Thranduil lets out a deep sigh.  
"Very well."   
I roll my eyes at him while smirking. As we enter the banquet hall, he gestures to the chair next to his.  
"Sit with me."  
The long table is once again fully seated, only this time, the majority are women, now all wishing they were me. I didn't realize how many girls were eligible. They stare at me with hatred filled eyes and I assume it’s out of jealousy, I think they are imagining stabbing me. If I can handle the pervy elf and a moody princess, then I can handle these jealousy-driven girls. As I look further down the table, I see a small group of women flocked around one person in particular. Poor Legolas, he looks irritated. His blue eyes seem unusually pale as he looks at me helplessly. It’s then that I realize Sydney is sitting by his side, looking far too peaceful for her own good. As she leans in, ready to strike, he pulls back, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
"Are you afraid of me, Legolas? You mustn't be, though. After all, we’ve known each other for – well, almost as long as you’ve known Tauriel, am I right?" Sydney asks. Her voice is like snakes being burned alive. I still haven't seen this Tauriel. Legolas picks up his glass, the wine almost spilling over and chugs it down.  
"Hmm, the female warrior, isn't she a doll?…It would be heart wrenching if something were to happen-" He slams his glass down hard. I looked at them, intrigued at what is happening.  
"Don’t you even think about threatening me, Sydney. Touch Tauriel, in any way, and I will personally serve your head to the orcs, it would be an honor." Legolas hissed.  
"Now, now, little princeling. Don't speak to me like that, I am to be your future wife." she remarks with a smirk. Marriage? I need to be updated. Where is Alexis? As I scan the room Legolas barks,  
"Marry you?! I’d sooner wed a hobbit or better yet a dwarf, and an ugly one at that! I will never marry you."  
Giving him a despicable smile, she places a hand on his arm..  
"Legolas, sweet, sweet Legolas, didn’t your father ever teach you not to hold grudges?" she bats her eye lashes.  
"I’m afraid to disappoint but, no, instead he taught me not to get involved with common whores like you." He yanks his arm away from her grasp. My eyes widen in shock, I never knew kind little Legolas was capable of such remarks.  
"But darling…you’re already involved." she explains.  
I blink my eyes and the next thing I see is her lips are on his, I seem to be the only one paying attention to their scene, everyone else seems oblivious. Legolas quickly breaks the kiss and grabs her right arm, he then twists it around. Next he slams her to the ground, with Legolas kneeing her back, she chuckles.  
"Still strong, Leggy."  
"Do that again and I’ll put an arrow through your skull, so watch it."  
"Legolas!? W-What are you doing? Unhand my daughter at once!" Lord Boerner commands.  
"Gladly." Legolas says.  
As Sydney pulls herself upright and brushes herself off, she smiles kindly at me, then to her father, then back at Legolas.  
"Hmm, Your father should take his own advice... it appears I’m not the only 'common whore' at this table." she remarks. I almost jumped out of my seat but I just griped the sides on my chair.  
Legolas grabs her arm, digging his nails into her skin, she lets out a hiss.  
"Call her a whore again and I'll have you ripped to shreds." Alexis says walking in. Alexis takes an empty seat next to me. She smirks at me. Legolas was stunned but then returned to his angry self.  
"Watch what you say, Sydney. One word to him about this and he’ll have you thrown in the dungeons – and don’t think he won’t."  
Thranduil calmly looks up and says,  
"Come, Legolas. Lord Boerner wants to have a word with you."  
Thranduil leans over to Lord Boerner, who sits at his other side, and whispers into his ear. I start a conversation with Alexis.  
"You, my friend, are late."  
"You, my friend, know how to silence a crowd," I blush immensely,"At least it's official. But wow, just wow. That kiss was so intense that I even felt it." she teased while narrowing her eyes. I think she can feel my brewing rage.  
"You alright?" she asked.  
"Just peachy." I said sarcastically. I look over at Sydney, she smiled sweetly at me. That was the last straw, I quickly get up and leave. I left everyone stunned by my rudeness, but I overheard Alexis excuse me as well as herself.  
"Alyssa? What was that? You can't just storm off like that, you might make Thranduil run after you. He almost did, too. Luckily I intercepted." Alexis warned.  
"Sorry, I just had enough of Sydney for the day." I explained. I walked Alexis to her chambers. We bid each other goodnight. In the morning I was greeted with my 'protection.'  
"Jon?" I ask. He seems just as uncomfortable as I am.  
"Yes." he said shyly. Embarrassing,  
"You're my protection?" I walk up to him.  
"Yes." he said firmly.  
"Why do I need protection?" I asked looking him in the eye.  
"As an associate of the King and a friend to princess Alexis, you are, by default, in danger. Trust no-one, my lady. Shall we get going?" he asked gesturing towards the door.  
"Yes." in danger? What's going on? Jon directs me down a corridor and I realize where he’s leading me, the great hall.  
"Jon what's going on?" I ask fearfully.  
"Legolas and Hunter have set off on their own to stop an orc pack. Which we believe have kidnapped Tauriel. King Thranduil has set off to retrieve them. My lady, I can assure you that I have never seen a finer elf in battle, and as for Legolas, I have heard he’s as skilled with a bow as he is with the ladies. Do not worry, Alyssa."  
Thranduil and Legolas in danger! If they both die then the royal line is over. What if I never see Thranduil again? The last memory I have of him, oh god... I suddenly start to feel faint. Next thing I knew I was on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up in my chamber, the second time today. But instead of being greeted by my protection I was greeted by Sydney.  
"You’re definitely popular at the moment. I know we haven't been introduced, but I’m sure you’ve heard plenty about me…as I have you."  
Sydney was standing on the other side of the room, watching me intently. I look around, we were the only ones in the room.  
"Where’s Jon?" I ask.  
"I told him I’d take care of you, it gives us time to get to know each other." Sydney said.  
I'm sure that's the last reason for Sydney wanting to be here. She begins to pace around the room, with each step she got closer.  
"So many want you, of course they have different reasons, but the price they will pay for you is shocking." She said truly shocked. Without saying a word I stand up and head for the door, Sydney quickly gets in my way, grabbing my wrist, with a despicable grin.  
"Alyssa, think about it, do you think Tauriel is stupid enough to get herself captured by orcs?" of course not. But to put Legolas in danger too?  
"What about Legolas?" I ask narrowing my eyes.  
She starts to chuckle, a deep dark chuckle.  
"I don’t love pathetic excuse for a prince more than I love this horrendous realm. I need him alive, yes, it is rather infuriating that he went after her. But I don't doubt his capabilities to survive, although I can’t say the same for her."  
"You’re incredible." I scowl.  
I try to yank my hand away, but she digs her nails into my skin.  
"If I were you, I would keep quiet. I only want you alive because you can help me secure my rightful place here, as Queen. Like I said, there are those who want you, from my perspective, I’m doing you a huge favor, it’s only right you return it."  
"I’ll die before I help you."  
"That can be arranged, but you will help me. Once his bitch is dead, there will be no more interruptions. You will leave the King, if he makes it back, to ensure there are no surprise heirs to the throne and then Legolas will take me as his wife."  
"If you think this will plan of yours will actually work, then you’re deranged."  
"Do as I say, or die. It’s a easy choice, Alyssa…"  
She releases her grip, leaving bright red nail marks around my wrist. Before leaving she turns to face me.  
"Leave him. Tell him you don’t love him anymore, or something, I don’t care what, just finish it. If you don't finish it I will... And you won't like the way I do it. Do this, and you’ll live….oh, and if you’re thinking about telling anyone, well… there’s plenty orcs to go around. I'll be watching you."  
And with that, she’s gone. The door closes behind her and I sit back down, not quite believing her schemes. What if none of them make it back? More to the point, what will happen if they do? I can’t just leave the King… It would ruin him. But for his safety I will. Maybe she's lying. But the more I think about it, the more it seems possible. Panicking, I need to find Jon or someone, anyone. I could tell him everything she’s told me, but she’d probably find out. Power walking, I leave my room and head down a flight of stairs and found my way back to the throne room. I found Jon at the throne room entrance. It was obvious that Sydney was lying when she said Jon knew I was with her, but how did she get to me in the first place?  
"All I remember is collapsing onto the floor!" I yell.  
"Quiet, not here." Jon warned.  
Grabbing my hand, he quickly leads me back through the hallway I just came from, then he leads me up a flight of spiraling stairs, and a path I note I've never taken before, until we reach an archway overlooking the entire halls. I can see just about every corridor, but it's a shame that I can't see any chamber rooms. Maybe I could have seen Sydney doing one of her master schemes.  
"Alright, now, tell me everything that has happened from the moment you collapsed, to arriving in the throne room." he commands.  
"You're telling me, you have no idea how I ended up with Sydney?" I ask.  
"You were with Sydney?"  
"She used a lame excuse saying that she told you she would take care of me... how did she get me alone? You were there, right?"  
"I was, but not for the whole time at least..."  
Sighing deeply, he explains.  
"I was... at first, but after myself and a couple maids had taken you to the healing room, they told me to wait outside while you were taken care of. I thought this was necessary, considering you may have to be examined, but after several minutes. None of the maids came out to tell me about your condition, so I knocked a couple times then went in and you were gone. Now I see that it was a set up, Sydney must have posed as one of the maids, along with the rest of her cunning followers. Alyssa, please forgive me. I will never leave you again, I promise. Please don't tell King-" I put my hand on his shoulder.  
"Jon, it's fine, I'm ok. Nothing happened, all she did was talk to me, there's no need to tell Thranduil any of this."  
"What did she speak with you about?" Crap, of course this would happen, to me of all people. here goes my best lie.  
"Oh, um, she wanted me too- well she secretly wanted me to join her gang. yeah, she said it had to be done in private because.. other female elves may get jealous.. and that could put me in danger, blah blah blah. So it's no biggy, no one got hurt, I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine, shall we go back-"  
"And... that's it?" he looked confused.  
"Yes." I smile at him, my smile is so fake. God, he really is gullible. Damn, I don't remember my lie! First step in lying, always remember it.  
"No bargaining, blackmail, threats or bribery? Just... making friends?!" his face became worried. Oh, yeah. Joining her gang. Remember, remember.  
"Yeah, she's not very popular so she thou-"  
"I think... there could be more to this then meets the eye, Alyssa." Can't he leave well enough alone?  
"Like what?" I ask completely clueless. I'm so terrified, that I'm trembling.  
"She will use you, since you're so close to the king... you will help whatever scheme she might be planning."  
"Hmm, maybe but she is not scheming anything at the moment-" He grabs my shoulders forcing me to focus on his face.  
"Do not trust her, Alyssa. Imperative that you listen to me. Her words are lies. Her family is venal, they don't care for rules. Sydney, in particular, will do anything to get her way. She abuses people, Alyssa. If she wants something done, it will get done. Those who are against her, very often, come to regret it one way or another. Please, promise me, you will not speak with her again."  
"I promise, we have nothing in common, anyway?" I explain. The following morning I stand next to Lord Elrond, nervously awaiting the warriors return. I play with my bottom lip. I'm worried about the state they will return in and how I should greet Thranduil, out of the corner of my eye, I see Sydney standing in the crowd below. Alexis looks my direction and smiles, she noticed my apprehension. She leans over and whispers,  
"Let's make a bet, I'll wager he'll return without a single scratch."  
I nod and smile weakly. Scratched!? That would be far better than having to tell him I- nope, nope, nope, I can't do this. He's the King of Mirkwood. If he found out she was behind all this, he would have her locked up or at least banished for her plans. He'd go insane if he knew she's been threatening me... If Thranduil found out it, would it only worsen the situation? It's probably for the best I don't tell anyone. But hey, here we are. This shit always happens to me. Alexis always brings me down with her, its my turn to bring her down. no that would make me a horrible friend. I really wish this wasn't happening right now, I close my eyes. I'm asleep, I'm sleeping, yeah... sleeping. Minutes pass. I open my eyes, nothings different. Occasionally I take a glance at Sydney, I want to slap her so hard, multiple times over, until finally, the doors are opened. There he stands, dressed in his battle armor, his silver circlet reflects the evening sun. His still looks freshly combed. I imagine he must have fought hundreds of orcs and that heroic image makes me swell with affection, but then there's Sydney's threat. Why does he have to look so damn good, all the time? I close my eyes, I'm asleep. Please wake up, wake up. I open my eyes, nope, this shits real. As Thranduil makes his way up to myself, Jon, Alexis, and Elrond, the crowd below burts into cheering for their safe arrival. Behind him I see Tauriel, for the first time, Legolas and a still drunk Hunter. As the crowd parts to make way for the returning warriors, they all bow while the King passes them by. As soon as he's in front of me, I open my mouth but close it, I have no clue what to say. I freeze. Mere seconds go by and I say nothing, Thranduil's glare intensifies as his eyes move from me to Jon to Alexis and finally settling on me again. All I want to do is touch him, kiss him, feel his strong arms, but I just can't.  
"So...this is how you welcome your King after battle, not even a smile?"  
Thranduil beams, his eyes are bright blue, glowing with post-battle pride. It appears he hoped that the simple joke will jog my reaction, assuming that I'm just stunned from his sudden return. Which I am, don't get me wrong but it's not that simple. With the bitch watching, I can’t afford to show any signs of emotion towards him. Alexis nudges me slightly forward, probably also thinking that I'm in some sort of daze.  
"I… I’m glad that you have returned safely, my King."  
I bow my head and remain impassive.  
"We all are, my King. Although we never doubted your abilities, you can see that concern has affected us all."  
Jon steps in to take the focus off me, thank his soul, but yet Thranduil’s smile has faded and his eyes are all but on him as he watches me in silent distress.  
"Yes, I can see that." his voice was full of concern.  
The King’s expression grows more and more puzzled. Still not looking at Jon even though he is gesturing for him to go and speak with Lord Elrond, I feel my face getting warmer, but Thranduil doesn't budge. Please. Go. Talk. To. Someone. Else... With Thranduil still studying me, Alexis leans forward and quickly whispers,  
"At least say something to him..."  
Well I would if that goddamn royal bitch wasn't watching. Taking my hand, Thranduil quickly pulls me into him, lifting my head with his fingers. I look into his eyes and see that they are full of confusion. As his head dips into my neck, I see Sydney shaking her head at me, damn. But I'm quickly distracted by Thranduil kissing just below my ear,  
"My little rose, please do not tell me you are mad at me for leaving you so early?"  
It would be alot easier if I was mad at him. I felt myself losing control, I quickly removed myself from his grasp and power-walked to the side doorway to my left. I faintly hear Alexis and Jon call out for me, but I don't turn back. I don't even want to know what Thranduil's reaction is. I quickly made it back to my chambers. I barricade the door, no one will disturbe me.  
"Alyssa, please…are you feeling ill, is that it?" Jon asks.  
I don’t answer.  
"Come now, you can't hide away in there all day."  
Oh, I think I can, I've done it before.  
"Fine. I’ll tell the King he’ll have to get you out himself."  
Hell no he won't. Jon walks a few steps away from my door, then stands still while continuing to stomp his feet as if he were actually going, but I've played that trick before. After a few minutes he gives up and comes back to the door to plead for me to come out. While he continues his attempts to coax me out of my chamber, I flop onto the bed, confident that he won't be able to get through the barricade I've built up against the door made from a small chest of drawers, a chair and several silk cushions. With my head buried into a pillow, I moan and mumble into the soft fabric that Sydney's a stupid motherf-  
"Alyssa get out." Alexis says.  
"No."  
"Please."  
"Fine... I'll tell him about the worst day of our lives."  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
"Try me."  
I grab everything that was barricading the door and put them in there rightful places. I quickly open the door.  
"Do it and your dead."  
"She's out lets go now."  
I groan. We traveled to the dinning hall. I sit next to Alexis and Jon at the other side of the table. Despite the King’s request for me to sit beside him. How should I tell him? It has to be quick. I already packed my bags, one problem solved. With all of this in mind, I glance over to Thranduil who already has his eyes on me, in fact, since Jon informed him that I requested to be seated by him and Alexis, I have felt his gaze on me the entire time. Understandably he’ll probably think I'm ignoring him, but what else can I do? That snake is but two seats from him, batting her poisonous eyelashes in his direction. My eyes turn to her and then back to Thranduil and I notice he’s actually now engaged in conversation with her. He smirks as she talks excitedly, what about, I'm not too sure, but it’s probably something flirtatious. Hell, if she can’t get Legolas, she’ll probably aim for Thranduil... Go head, I don't mind. Ok I do. But would he ever go for a girl like her? I don't know. He fell for me so there's a chance. Thranduil throws his head back in laughter, which is clearly fake, then turns, his attention fully on her, staring at her as if their conversation was something deep and actually worthy of his time. All the while, she pushes out her chest and leans far in to the table, letting her tongue visibly glide over her lips as she enunciates certain words. The bitch. And why is he going along with this!? Alexis saw my annoyed face and said,  
"Its alright... It will be over soon."  
She has that part right, me and him... Over... Soon... I'm so irritated, drained and extremely tired. Having a blackmailing whore flirt with my King certainly doesn’t help things. Wait no he isn't mine, we are done... How long will this take?  
"Yeah... It will. So I haven't seen you around, what have you been up to?" I ask trying to distract myself.  
"Princess things. I've been writing a lot of letters. My hand hurts because of it." that's it, a letter! I'll write him a letter and be far away before he can stop me.  
"Really?" I say relived.  
"You Ok? I mean I know you are it's just you've been acting strange since this morning."  
"I'm fine really... Just a lot on my shoulders."  
"Oh Alyssa..."  
"Yeah?"  
"I just remembered it's Donavans birthday today."  
"He's been dead for 200 years."  
"Sooo..."  
"Ugh... Never mind."  
My hands ball into fists under the table. My rage was definitely brewing. I look up to see Thranduil still in a conversation with Sydney, my face saddened. I started to draw circles on the table with my finger.  
'I look depressed.' I told myself.  
'Yeah, you do.' I responded.  
'Am I the only one sad here?'  
'It looks that way...'  
'Of course it does...'  
'But we're wrong...'  
'Wrong? How?'  
'Look up.' I look up to see Thranduil looking gloomy.  
'Did I cause that?'  
'Duh...' I look at the table again. I lift my gaze to meet Thranduil's. His eyes were pleading me to tell him what's wrong. I look away. Standing up, I can’t take this anymore, but as I turn to leave Thranduil addresses me.  
"Lady Alyssa, I wish to speak with you and my lady..."  
He gestures over to Sydney. Wow. Just. Wow.  
Everyone is quiet, waiting for my reply and I notice the glimmer in his eye.  
"I am sorry, my King, but I am not feeling up to it."  
I kept a stern face and turn, walking a few paces away, until I hear him call out once more.  
"Very well, I will speak with you alone. Everyone, please leave us."  
As the hall is cleared, I have to tell Thranduil now, it must be the best time? Both of us alone, no distractions. Sydney is one of the last to pass me and as she goes, I hear her whisper,  
"I’ll be waiting outside, don’t try anything…my lady.."  
Now is perfect, though this will be harder than the letter. Oh how I wish I could write the letter. The doors close shut, leaving just me and Thranduil. Sipping the last of his wine, he kicks up his legs on the table and stretches back in his seat. I stand awkwardly, unsure on how I should tell him.  
"So…why is it that you left so soon after my return?"  
I didn't answer him, I couldn't find the right words quick enough.  
"Are you ignoring me now?"  
I look away, the pressure of his gaze is killing me.  
"Alyssa... what did I do? If you tell me I will fix it."  
His offer just broke my heart, he just doesn't understand. He doesn't know I will be ending it will him.  
He gets up and walks up to me, when he got in front of me, he just stared. He was search for something in my eyes, a clue to why I'm acting this way. I turn around but before I could go further, he takes my hand, turning me around to face him. His eyes are reassuring and calm. Stroking my cheek, he speaks gently and appears to be far more concerned than before.  
"Alyssa… my heart. Whatever troubles you, I will resolve it…please…tell me what is wrong…"  
Here it goes...


	13. Chapter 13

I grab his hand that was stroking my cheek. I push it away from me, I took a couple steps back. Thranduil's face grew more concerned.  
"King Thranduil..." I start,"I- I don't love you."  
His face was filled with confusion.  
"I don't understand..." He said worriedly.  
"I tried loving you... But... I can't love someone whom I don't love." my throat started to swell. Thranduil rubbed his face. I can tell his heart is breaking.  
"I don't believe you." He said blankly.  
"You can deny it all you want, it's the truth..." I turn around to hide my eyes that are starting to swell up with tears. After I got controll over them I turned back around to see Thranduil rubbing his forehead. His eyes were closed. Say something. He looked up at me with eyes that were filled with pain and confusion. He started to walk towards me. He was in front of me now. He cupped my cheek in his hand and caressed the back of my head. Then he leaned in and kissed me gently, I never experienced a gently kiss from him. It was like a secret message, telling me 'I love you'. He held onto me tightly, though the kiss was gentle. It was fierce, his body language explained everything. It told me that he wants me, that he needs me. Don't kiss back... Don't kiss back... He retracted his lips before I lost control. His eyes no longer showed confusion, just pain. He took a couple steps back and rubbed the back of his head. He let out a deep sigh. We stood there in silence, it killed me looking at him. He looked so vulnerable, anyone could get to him now.   
"You can go..." He said at last.  
It took all my strength to leave that room but I did it. As left, I saw Sydney sitting down looking at her nails. She was actually eyeballing me. I shot her an angry glare. She just smiled, she got up and walked into the room I just left from. I entered my chambers and quietly sobbed. Alexis came knocking.  
"The door is open." I say.  
"Hi... What happened?" she asked walking to my side.  
"Stuff." I said with my face in my pillow. She looked at me, her eyes were filled with worry.  
"What type of stuff?" she asked calmly.  
"Why do you care?" I snap.  
"Because your my friend..." she explained in a gentle voice.  
"I don't see how. Your a princess. I'm a lower elf. Completely different worlds." I fiercely point out.  
"Yeah but we make it work. Now what happened?" she asked again.  
"What needed to be done." I blurt out coldly.  
Alexis sighed.  
"What needed to be done?" she asked a little annoyed.  
I didn't answer. She shook her head and exhaled gently. Looking disappointed, she got up and left. How could I tell her about Sydney and Thranduil? I could leave... But I'm to hurt to leave. I'm in limbo at the moment. Maybe I should tell someone, my mom is a good choice. I stayed in my room for the next few hours, then Legolas came.  
"Alyssa. We need to talk." he said coldly. He sat in my couch which was in front of me.  
"About what?" I responded rudely. I kept my face in my pillow, my eyes must be swollen.  
"About your encounter with Sydney." When he said her name I started to have a coughing fit.  
"What about it?" I asked between coughs.  
"What really happened?" he asked impatiently.  
"She wanted me to join her gang. End of story." I cleared my throat. I look at him, to see his reaction. Please be gullible.  
"Hmm. I don't believe you, unlike Jon, I'm not gullible. But when you feel ready to tell the truth I'm all ears." he griped the couches arm rest tightly.  
He was there when I feel asleep and when I woke up.  
"Don't you get tired of waiting?" I ask stretching.  
"Yeah, but in this case no." he was stretching as well.  
I became annoyed with him. I finally decided to tell him about the incident but a guard came to retrieve him, the look he gave the guard was scary. The guard did ruin his opportunity to find out what happened between Sydney and I.  
"Your father wants you at breakfast." the guard said shakily.  
"What about Alyssa?" Legolas gestured towards me.  
"He um- didn't mention her." the guard looked frightened.  
"Its fine I'll stay. I'm not hungry anyway." I say trying to hold back tears. I exhale weakly.  
"No, join me." Legolas offers.  
"No it's fine really. Please go have fun or- whatever go." I say getting up and I pop my neck.  
"I insist." just like his dad I swear.  
"I don't want to go and have no where to sit." I said. Legolas poundered this.  
"Who will be there?" Legolas asked turning to the guard.  
"Sydney, Lord Boerner, Alexis, you, the king, Hunter, Lord Elrond, and Jon. So there's enough."  
"More than enough. Get ready Alyssa. You can sit next to me." Legolas says. As I walk with Legolas to the dinning hall. My heart starts to pound. Not race, pound. It actually hurt. I just kept thinking I'm not suppose to be here. As we walk in, King Thranduil's face goes from happy to blank. Not a angry blank but blank blank. But it goes to happy again when Lord Elrond tried to make a conversation. All I can think of is, I shouldn't be here. Alexis is sitting across from me, she gave me a 'are you ok?' stare. I slightly nod my head. From time to time I looked at Thranduil, he seemed to be enjoying himself. I wish I could say the same.  
"Alyssa who is the best king or queen in your opinion?" Hunter asks. I quickly look up, he noticed my lack of conversation.  
"Hmm? Oh my opinion? Well... Not to be biased but queen Waterhouse is my favorite." I said, mental avoid the stares I was getting. I quickly look at Thranduil, he was focused on his plate.  
"Really? My mom. Then again... It makes sense. You are her favorite." Alexis says. My eyebrows furrowed.  
"Am not." I say plainly.  
"Yeah... Ever since you were almost killed by those orcs! Yeah." Alexis said. I shutter.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
MEMORY  
"I will not beg orc!" I yell.  
"I will make you beg!" the orc yells,"GRAB HER FEET!"  
The orcs grab my feet.  
"Now beg." the orc commanded.  
"Never!" I yelled  
"BREAK A TOE! And keeping breaking one everytime she doesn't beg."  
"AHHHHHHH! I WON'T BEG!! Ahhhh, no!" the pain was horrible, but I didn't beg. All my toes were broken.  
"BREAK HER LEG, SPLIT IT IN TWO!!" yelled the orc.  
"Noooo!" Alexis comes running in. She starts to fight but is quickly outnumbered.  
"Does she mean anything to you? Alyssa?" the orc asked as one of the orc minions held a knife to her throat.  
I look away.  
"Slice her throat then." the orc said.  
They were about to kill Alexis when I yell,  
"STOP! I'LL- I'LL BEG! Just don't kill her."  
"That's more like it. Now beg."  
"Please, I beg you, kill me." the orc was about to stab me when I kicked him in the gut and slit his throat with his own knife.  
"Does anyone else want me to beg?!"  
The other orcs fleed.  
"Are you ok, Alexis?"  
"Yeah... Are you?"  
"No. I begged to an orc."  
END OF MEMORY  
"Its fine." I say. I close my eyes and shake my head to get rid of the memory. It wasn't the worst thing that happened to me. But I begged, to an orc. If anyone found out, I would be shamed upon. I looked at Thranduil, he was deep in his own thought to even notice Sydney trying to get his attention. I looked at my plate, it hasn't even been touched yet. I started nibbling at it. Legolas tapped my shoulder.  
"Yes?" I ask.  
"You seem distracted." he pointed out.  
"How so?" I ask tiredly.  
"You just started eating..." he gesture to my plate.  
"What's so wrong about being distracted?" I defended.  
"Nothing, nothing. But your not the only one who is." I look around, Thranduil. He was still ingoring Sydney. I chuckle.  
"Isn't that funny? Right Thranduil? Thranduil? THRANDUIL!" Sydney says angrily.  
"Yes, yes very funny." Thranduil says still very distracted. Then a messenger came in.  
"Lady Alyssa... Here this just came in." He said.  
"Ok... Thank You." He bowed and left. I open up the letter. It was from my mom. It read  
-Hi honey,  
We haven't heard from you in awhile. We hope everything is going smoothly. But I just want to inform you that, your dad has been attacked by horses again. But this time... They don't think he'll pull through. One of them shattered his ribcage. Please hurry up. I don't want you to regret not seeing your dad before he passes.  
Love mom.-  
Tears fill my eyes. I stand up and quickly leave. I left the letter on the table. I heard Alexis gasp, she must of read it. I ran to my room. I grabbed my packed bag, before I could even leave my room Alexis was there.  
"I have to go." I said quickly.  
"I agree. But on one condition." she crossed her arms.  
"What's that?" I was in a hurry.  
"What happened yesterday?" she asked. I lost it.  
"UGH! YOU STILL WANT TO KNOW! I ENDED IT WITH HIM! WE ARE NOTHING NOW!" I broke.  
"Why?" She said calmly.  
"Because Sydney threatened me... She's the one who got Tauriel kidnapped. She said if I didn't end it with Thranduil... She would. Which either means death or making him like her. Or plain out killing me. And if I told anyone... They would die too. Now can I go! Please!" I begged, I don't know how much longer my dad has, that's why I begged.  
Alexis, who is stunned, moved out of my way. I ran to the stables and I got on my horse, I left quickly and full of haste.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexis just stood there. Her friend, blackmailed. She had to tell Thranduil and Legolas. So she quickly set off to find them. Suprisingly she found them both in the throne room. They were in a deep discussion.  
"Father... I love Tauriel, you can't stop me." Legolas told his father.  
"I know I can't, that's why I'm giving you my blessing." Thranduil told his son this, with a sad smile on his face.  
Alexis coughed to get their attention. They both look at her.  
"Yeah, hello but something has been going on behind our backs." Alexis announced.  
"Like what?" Legolas asks.  
"Alyssa is or was depending on how you look at it, being blackmailed." Alexis explained.  
Thranduil's face became very worried. He felt his rage brewing, he clenched his fists.  
"By who?!" Thranduil asks.  
"Sydney." Alexis answers.  
"How?!" Legolas asked.  
"Sydney is the one who got Tauriel kidnapped. She told Alyssa if she didn't end it with you (gesturing to Thranduil) She would. And if Alyssa told anyone... They would die too. So yeah. Now her dad is on his death bed. This is seriously, not a good week for Alyssa." Alexis said massaging her head.  
"You got that right. Dad you get Alyssa, I'll handle Sydney." Legolas order.  
Thranduil nodded his head and left on his horse, not his elk for he was too slow.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I made good time. I was at my parents place by noon. I burst into the house and saw my mom holding my dad's hand.  
"How is he?" I ask afraid to know. My mom has been crying.  
"He's... Alright." My mom said. I walked over to my dad's side. I kneeled down and looked into his eyes. I forgot how uncomfy our beds were.  
"So horses again?" I tease.  
"Shut up. But yet I'm still alive. It will take more then hoves to kill me." My dad said proudly.  
"So... How was Mirkwood or Greenwood?" my mom asks. I blush.  
"Mirkwood is er- was um- nice."  
"What about the King? What's he like?" my dad asks.  
"Cool. Um- he's nice." I say awkwardly.  
"What does he look like?" my mom asks.  
"Tall, blonde. Er- I need fresh air be right back." I say and I quickly leave. Why so many questions? Well, I guess it's because they never get out. I found my tree and climbed it. I got to the very top and looked at the horizon. This place is something. But nothing like Mirkwood. This place doesn't even feel like home. I look deeper into the horizon, something is moving and fast. I make out a horse with a rider. The rider is wearing royal clothes. He has blonde hair- wait no it can't be. Thranduil! I immediately dunk down into the branches. He is escorted into icetrails, then the palace... I then see two more horses, one is Alexis and the other Legolas. What the hell? I don't even want to know. Alexis luckly doesn't know about my tree. Its my place to get away from her. I can see everything from up here, sometimes it's good then sometimes it's bad. Its good because a can see my house from here. And it's bad because I saw two naughty elves have... Well- sex. I turn my gaze to the palace, I sadly see Thranduil, Alexis, and Legolas leave and head for my house. I'm so doomed. Alexis knocks at my door. She is greeted by my mom. She hugs her then I can tell my mom nearly faints when she saw Thranduil and Legolas. They both bowed deeply to her. My mom jumps up and down. My dad struggles to the door. They bow to him too. Thranduil says something and my mom covers her mouth.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alexis and Legolas find Thranduil with queen Waterhouse.  
"Ahh... Alexis dear. Help King Thranduil find the Moyer's house will you?"  
"Yes mom I will." Alexis says.  
"Do you think she's there?" Legolas asks.  
"She has to be..." Alexis responds. Thranduil remains quiet. He will be meeting the parents of the one he loves. Always fun. They make it to the very edge of icetrails, there stood a very old and worn down house. It looked more like a shack.  
"This is where Alyssa lives?" Legolas asks.  
"Yeah. Its bad I know." Alexis says sadly. They stop at the front door. Alexis knocks. A kind woman answers the door. Elves aren't suppose to age, but you can tell this elf was old. She needed sleep. And a lot of it.  
"Alexis! Honey! Look at you! A beautiful princess! What brings you here?" the old woman says.  
"Have you seen Alyssa? We need to talk to her."  
"We?" Alexis steps aside to reveal King Thranduil and Prince Legolas.  
"Oh my!" the old woman places her hand on her heart,"King Thranduil! Prince Legolas! Dean! Get over here!" There was russle in the back then an old man, also an elf that needed sleep, came to the door.  
"Shannon what do they want..." Dean whispered. Then he smiled and bowed.  
"They want to speak with Alyssa." Shannon said.  
"Look... What ever my daughter did you can talk to us about it. Plus I'm sure she didn't mean it." Dean said.  
"Dean it's er-" Alexis started. Thranduil held up his hand so he can explain.  
"Mr. And Mrs. Moyer... I love your daughter. I wish to marry her. But I need to speak with her about matters that took place yesterday." Dean was stunned as for Shannon she had her hand over her mouth.  
"You love our daughter?" Shannon was so excited she whispered.  
"Yes. Now is she here?" Thranduil asked.  
"N-no sh-she left to get fresh air... She hasn't returned. We assumed it was because she felt unwell. But I think it was because we asked too many questions about you... What happened yesterday?"  
"She was blackmailed." Legolas said.  
"Blackmailed?! To do what?!" Dean cried.  
"To say something she didn't mean..." Alexis said.  
"Do you know where she might be?" Thranduil asked.  
"We honestly don't know... We don't follower her during her free-time. I'm sorry." Shannon says.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I stood in my tree just watching Thranduil having a conversation with my parents. I need to leave... But I don't want to. I love Thranduil... But Sydney... I need to leave for his own protection. I need a distraction. I need Rufus. Rufus is a elf that got turned into a squirrel. Apparently he dissed on an elf maiden that was dating a wizard. Plus I'm the only one who knows about him soooo.  
"Rufus..." I whisper  
No response.  
"Rufus..." I say shaking the tree.  
"What?" He responds groggily. He climbs out of his home and slowly makes his way up to me.  
"I need a favor." I announce.  
"And that would be?" he asks.  
"Yelling my name in the town center." I explain.  
"Why do I need to do this?" he asks now next to my face, peering into my eyes.  
"Because one you owe me and two because I asked and three you owe me." I rudely explain.  
"You said owe me twice." he pointed out.  
"Exactly." I explain.  
"Fine." Rufus reluctantly said.  
"Thank you..." I said cheerfully.  
"Yeah yeah yeah."  
I watch Rufus scurry down the tree and run into the town center. Which, actually, took forever because he's so small. But when he got there he didn't hold back.  
"ALYSSA!!! GET OVER HERE!!! I NEED YOUR HELP!!!" Rufus yells. Then I see him prance back. The distraction worked. I see Legolas, Alexis, and a very hesitant Thranduil run to the town center. I quickly climbed down the tree and ran deeper into the woods. Rufus for some reason followed me.  
"Why are you following me?" I say running.  
"I have nothing better to do." He says.  
"That's nice." I roll my eyes.  
We continue running. All of a sudden I trip. I look up to see an orc. Oh great. Another ambush. How many of these will I have? I was dragged to the middle of nowhere. Then I was dragged into a cave. Then a large nasty orc, which I assume is the leader, says,  
"You are a hard elf to find... You know that Alyssa?"  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?!" I yell.  
"You killed my father. He made you beg. He made you beg for your death. I will make you beg for your life."  
A couple things were going through my head. One - orcs have kids? Two - another ambush. Three - the worst memory of my life. Four - I'm reliving it.  
"Hey... Can't we talk this out? I mean come on... We're all friends here." I try to persuade him, no use.  
"Silence! I will have my revenge." I look around and see Rufus at the entrance of the cave.  
"Get help!" I yell.  
"Who are you talking to!" the orc yells.  
"A tree." I say trying to cover up my plea.  
"How? Elves are suppose to be smart. Not dumb." He looked like he was questioning life as he knew it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rufus runs as fast as he can to get help. He runs to Alyssa's home first. He luckily sees Thranduil, Legolas, and Alexis standing around, waiting for Alyssa's arrival.  
"How cute a squirrel!" Alexis says.  
"Don't say that again!" Rufus yells. Everyone was shocked,"Look I'm friends with Alyssa. And she won't be coming back..."  
"Why not?" Thranduil asks.  
"She has been kidnapped by orcs. One says he will avenge his dad. Blah blah. Make her beg blah blah." he explains.  
"Oh no... Not again." Alexis says. She takes off running knowing exactly where she is. Thranduil and Legolas on her tail.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"BEG!!! Or don't either way I get what I want." the orc son says.  
"Then FINISH ME!" I yell.  
"Then you get what you want... I can't have that."  
He grabs his sword and puts the tip of the blade just below my sternum. He starts to push it into me. Very slowly. The pain was horrible, the speed only made it worse. Finally blood seeped through, but he kept going until 1/4 of the blade was in me. Then he removed it. He then put the tip of the blade above my bellybutton. And he did the same thing. My whole torso ached in pain. Then he hovered it over my thigh. He quickly stabbed my thigh with his sword. He did the same thing to my other thigh. Then to both of my biceps. This was so much worse then what his father did.  
"Now you know what pain feels like... Having the one thing that made you want to be better ripped from you. Now I want to be worse..." He stabbed my feet and my hands. I couldn't hold it anymore. I screamed in pain. I looked to the side of me, a large puddle of blood was there.  
"You don't have long now... A few more minutes and your dead." the orc son said,"Let me give you some more pain." He grabbed his sword and stabbed it into my belly 3 times quickly. My head started to become foggy. How many orcs were there again? I counted 400 but now it looks like they doubled. The orc son grabs my throat and starts to squeeze it.  
"Let her go!" Thranduil yells.  
"Get them!" the orc son yells. All the orc minions attack. Thranduil kills two of them instantly. Alexis kills one. Legolas kills one and is currently in a fight with a new one. Thranduil kills a bunch of them with ease. But my eyesight begins to darken. Legolas shoots an arrow into the orc son's head. Causing him to release my throat. I look down at the dead orc son. Hmm, I didn't even get to kill him. My eyes go back to the battle. Its hard to keep my eyes open, everything is a blur. I'm see doubles. Finally, all the orcs are dead. Thranduil runs toward me. He looks terrified.  
"Hold on... Hold on..." is the last thing I hear him say.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - SMUT

I wake up in my old bed. Its definitely not as comfy as the one Mirkwood. I sat up. I blink a few times because my vision was blurry. I look at the corner of my room. Thranduil was sitting on the floor. His arms rest on his knees. And his head was resting in his hands. I heard my parents talking to Legolas and Alexis downstairs. My heart was pounding, was Thranduil asleep? Is he awake? I decide to be playful. I grab my pillow and chuck it at him. He jumped. I laughed. I pull the blankets to cover my mouth. He smirked at me.  
"I'm sorry, was the Royal Highness sleeping?" I say trying to hold back laughter.  
"No... Just in trapped in thought." he said sadly.  
"Hmm."  
"Alyssa... I know now what you said was a lie. I also know Sydney made you do it. Don't worry... Sydney is where she belongs." My face grows sad with gulit.  
"I'm sorry... I should of told you. But I feared for your safety. And if there was anyway I could protect you I would do it. Even if it meant breaking our hearts." Thranduil got up and sat beside me. He lightly stroked my cheek.  
"You can always trust me... Don't ever be afraid to tell me something ok? Even if it means death... Tell me." I look away while nodding my head. His arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him. Then with his free hand, cupped the side of my face making me look at him.  
"Tell me how you truly feel..." He looked at me with wonder and fear.  
"King Thranduil... I love you." A smile grew on his face.  
"And I love you Alyssa. You drive me crazy..." I started to smile. We looked at each other for a long time. He let out a playful sigh.  
"Kiss me Alyssa." We both knew I wasn't going to ask. So I leaned in and kissed him deeply. Our tongues danced in harmony. The kiss became more and more passionate. I put my hands on his neck to help deepen my side of the kiss while he grabbed my hips and lifted me up and set me down gently in his lap. Our chests were flat against each other, making it very noticable when the other took a breath.  
"Ok... Now I'm jealous." We heard Alexis say. The kiss broke as we both smiled. Our foreheads, however, had a kiss of their own. I chuckled, thinking of what Alexis said again. I open my eyes to see Thranduil with his closed. He took a deep breath. As did I.  
"Hey Thranduil do you have any friends that would be interested in me?" Alexis says. He shakes his head breaking our forehead kiss. He falls into the bed and takes me with him. I yelp, then I laugh as he buries his face into my neck.  
"Ok maybe later then..." Alexis says as she runs away. Thranduil kept kissing my neck even after she left. I tried to pull his head to meet mine but every time I tried he'd bite me.  
"Ow. Why?" I said. He would mumble something but since his face is in my neck it tickled making me laugh. I then realize my mouth is close to his ear so I leaned forward and bit it. I still had it in my mouth so I pull his head up.  
"Ow... This hurts you know?"  
"Em-hm"  
I released his ear catching his lips in mine. He growled realizing that was my plan. His hand trailed up and down my ribcage. I moaned. He started to lift my shirt, I stop him quickly.  
"My parents are here!" I hiss while whispering. He groaned. He tucked on my shirt.  
"Make them leave..." He said between kisses. I moaned. I didn't have too...  
"ALYSSA! THE PRINCE, ALEXIS, MYSELF AND DAD ARE LEAVING!" my mom says.  
"DON'T MAKE A MESS!" Alexis yells. Thranduil chuckles.  
"Now we can..." Thranduil says in a deep, heavy voice. I roll on top of him, sitting on his pelvis. I can feel his member growing. I slowly take off his shirt. He had a very muscular chest. There wasn't any hair on it either. I leaned down and kissed his neck making him gasp. He grabbed me by my shoulders and he flipped us. Making him on top. I shot him a dirty look. He smiled. He started to unbutton my shirt. When he completely unbuttoned my shirt, he didn't take it off. He just looked at my breast band and then kissed my bellybutton. I growled.  
"Patience or would you rather beg?" he said devilishly. I sighed. I sat up and kissed his neck again. "Alyssa..." Thranduil whined. "What?" I asked. "Don't kiss me there, I'll lose it if you do." Thranduil warned. Which only enticed me to kiss there more. I placed soft kisses all around his neck, he started to get goosebumps. Then I kissed him just below the ear and he let out a low growl. His lips devoured mine, his hand slipped under my breast band and slowly massaged my breast. I broke the kiss and moan quietly. "I told you, don't kiss me there." he remarked. I pulled his head closer to me and kissed him passionately, we both continued to deepen the kiss. I didn't want this to end, I love being with Thranduil. I love being in his arms, I love his scent, I love him. Last time, I let his tongue take over. Not this time, our tongues were fighting for dominance. As we kissed, I don't know how, but, I managed to pull off his pants with my legs. Skills. He took off mine fairly quickly, but not as cool as I did it. I ran my fingers through his hair, which made him moan a little. I kissed him again, below the ear while I ran my fingers through his hair. "Alyssa... stop." Thranduil asked me. "Don't you like it?" I ask pouting. "I do, but I don't know what you like. So until then, don't pleasure me until I can pleasure you." his statement made my heart flutter. "I could tell you..." he growled, he wanted to find out on his own. His hands were all over my body, he was trying to find my sensitive spots. I played with the loose ends of his hair while he did that. Then one of his hands lightly traced my ribs making my body tense up, he noticed this and smirked. "Did I find it?" he asked with a seductive voice. I nod my head. Both of his hands traced my ribcage sending chills everywhere, I clung to him. Running my fingers through his hair once more, he didn't mind it this time. He laid me on my back again and his lips lightly kissed my collarbone. I moaned softly. Thranduil slowly took off my unbuttoned shirt, I'm now in just my lingerie.  
"Want me to go slower? I would be more than happy to." Thranduil said in a lustful voice. His hands trailed up and down my whole body. His hands made their way to the sides of my face. He kissed my violently, my hands, this time, trailed up and down his body. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. His free hand made it's way to my panties and he tore them off... Those were my favorite.  
"Those were my favorite!" I cry.  
"I can get you a new pair if you wish..." Thranduil said kissing my chin. I used all my strength and flipped us. His eyes widen, I slowly kiss his neck. He let out a low growl. I lightly rub his chest making him tense up. I lower my face and before I could stop him, he grabbed my head and kissed me. His spare hand traveled up and down my spine. He unhooked my breast band revealing my cleavage. He lightly kissed each one as if it was a small child. This made me groan loudly. I felt him chuckle. Thranduil curled his arm around my waist and flipped us again, I was on bottom he was on top. I place my hands on his bare back as he slowly kisses his way to my legs. His hand caressed my thighs. He gently kissed the wound I had on each thigh.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten there sooner..." Thranduil said in a very sad, painfully voice.  
"You saved me... That's all that matters." I say trying to lift his spirits. I kissed him gently and I traced his ribcage. He moaned loudly, I giggled at him. Without warning his member plunged into my hot core resulting in me yelping. He thrusted in and out painfully slow. I bit my lip to hold back a scream. He started to go faster and faster... I grabbed him by the shoulders and held on. My nails were digging into his back, resulting in him hissing. "Thranduil..." I moaned. He started thrusting harder and faster. I wrap my legs around his waist to help him out. "Alyssa..." He moaned. Which made me blush. I felt myself nearing my climax. Thranduil was breathing quickly... As was I. I moaned and groaned and hissed. All my sounds seemed to fuel him. Thranduil was bleeding because I was digging my nails into him as I held on. He didn't seem to mind, though. I was panicking, I made him bleed. I felt bad. Finally one hard thrust, I released my climax. I let out a loud scream with it. My innerwalls closed tightly around his member making him, also, release his climax. He let out a long groan. He grabbed me and flipped us once more. This time I was on top. I laid my head on top of his chest as we collected our breaths. Thranduil grabbed the blankets and covered our naked bodies. We were both exhausted...  
"Thranduil... your back..." I start. He cut me off. "Don't worry about it, I will heal." he kissed my forehead. "Why do you do this to me? Thranduil said passionately. I didn't respond. Instead, I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Its been two weeks since my near death experience, I've been living in Icetrails. Even though I want to live in Mirkwood, I feel I need to stay here for the time being. Plus I have a few kinks I want to work out. For starters, everyone that told me I was nothing need to be slapped. Besides that I'm good. I was with Alexis when a Mirkwood guard came up to us,  
"King Thranduil wishes for the both of you to return to Mirkwood."  
"Can you give us a moment..." I say. He nods his head.  
"We just got here... We can't go back... Can we?" I ask.  
"You can, I can. Will you? Yes. Will I? No." Alexis said crossing her arms.  
"Why not?" I ask pouting.  
"Because I said no." Alexis said smirking.  
"Oh no you don't! You're pulling a me! You're coming with. And that's final." I say.  
"Acted like a true queen, Thranduil will like it." Alexis smirked. So we once again travel to Mirkwood, this time I think I'll stay. We were escorted to the dining hall. The long table was completely full, except for three seats. There was an empty seat next to Jon and some elf I don't know and where the King is suppose to sit. I sat next to Jon. Alexis sat next to me.  
"Where is King Thranduil?" I ask Jon.  
"He just left, he will be back shortly." He replies. I start to nibble on my food. Ten minutes later Thranduil comes back. He hasn't noticed me yet.  
"Just imagine... Him naked..." Alexis whispers. I giggle and turn red. Thranduil quickly lifts his gaze to meet mine. I turn my head and act like I was talking to Alexis. Which I was.  
"Will you be quiet... No one needs to know..." I whisper.  
"I know... He's staring..." Alexis warns.  
"Really?" I whisper.  
"Yeah... I think he wants you." her cheeks turn red, she embarrassed herself.  
"No duh." I say rolling my eyes.  
"Geez, just giving my opinion." Alexis says sadly as she stuffs her mouth.  
I look over at Thranduil, he slightly tilts his head to the side and smirks, I wish I didn't tell him he looks sexy when he does that. He's been doing it more and it drives me crazy. I just shake my head gently and look at Alexis again. But I look back to see he has engaged in the conversation with a elf maiden. She was very pretty. Probably royal. She was giggling, blushing, batting her eyes, major flirting! This is like Sydney all over again! Which, I still don't know what happened to her. And he is going along with it, I'm sure he is enjoying my discomfort. All his attention is on her... He's trying to get me jealous. If anyone is going to get jealous it's him. I have unknown skills. I know he's flirting... I guess I have to too. I look at Jon. Sorry Jon.  
"So Jon... What's it like working for a king?" I suddenly ask him.  
"Like everything else... I guess." he responds.  
"Really? That's cool." I lean deeper into him. I give him those, flirtatious eyes. Jon slightly clears his throat.  
"Yeah..." he says nervously, I put my hand on his thigh. He gasps a little.  
"I like guard's. They always put others before themselves..." I look at Thranduil, he looked a little tense. Jon eases up. I think he realized that I'm trying to get Thranduil jealous.  
"Is that right?" Jon says twirling the ends of my hair.  
"Yeah..." I say. Jon leans in.  
"I know you're trying to make Thranduil jealous because he's firting with Eliana... I'll help this one time." he whispers.  
"Thanks..." I say. I look over and see Thranduil very annoyed. I can see he is trying to hold up his act with Eliana, pretty name, but my act seems to be taking control. I decide to make a fake giggle which actally turned real when I saw Jon's eyes widen. He sees Thranduil annoyed too.  
"You're too funny." I say.  
"Oh I try not to be... Though it's hard when I'm in the presence of a very beautiful elf." He lightly strokes my cheek. I fake a blush. Thanduil looks very pissed. I love this.  
"Are you talking about me? No, no. I'm average." I say turning my head away sheepishly.  
"You must be joking? You are gorgeous... King Thranduil is very lucky." he grabs my hand, confirming he meant it.  
"Hmm. Yes lucky. But who isn't?" I say looking at him again.  
"Me..." Jon said sadly.  
"I think your very lucky... You're handsome and very strong..." I place my hand on his arm. I want Thranduil to see it. I look over, he has chugged his glass of wine.  
"What are you doing? You're pissing Thranduil off." Alexis warns. I turn toward her, keeping my hand on Jon.  
"He's pissing me off, it's only fair to do the same."  
"Yeah... Well... This will be interesting... Continue..." Thranduil looks at Eliana and does a really fake ass laugh, I can tell it's hard for him because I'm making him really jealous. He keeps eyeballing me. I make a huge smirk when Jon played with my earlobe. I looked at him quickly.  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I say calmly.  
"I'm sure you will defend me. Plus give him a stare to help him realize you're faking it too."  
Taking his advice I look at Thranduil. His eyes were on Eliana, he was scanning her body. She noticed this and started to show of her 'girls' pathetic. When she said something he'd laugh. When he said something she'd laugh. This got on my nerves. He finally looked my direction, we locked eyes. I gave him a 'really' look. He did the same. I shook my head playfully. I went back to flirting with Jon. As he went back to flirting with Eliana.  
"This is getting to you, huh?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah... But it's funny to see her think he actually likes her." I say glancing at them.  
"He might. He's been flirting with her the last past two weeks." he said curling the tips of my hair again.  
"What?!" I yell. Luckily no one heard me yell.  
"Yeah, not majorly. Well it's majorly now but I'm sure it's a royal habit." UGH, ROYALS. I sat there the rest of the night talking to no one. For I was pissed. I made very little conversation. I only talked when spoken too. I was furious. I noticed Thranduil look at me from time to time but I always looked away. I felt if I looked at him any longer I would cry. Jon noticed this. He stood up taking me with him.  
"King Thranduil, if you would please excuse Lady Alyssa and I, we have a lot to talk about. Some of which can't be said at this table." Jon says. Thranduil was very confused but agreed. I didn't look at him once. Jon guided me out the door and to the library.  
"I thought you might need space after what I told you. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you." Jon says sadly.  
"No I'm glad you told me. Its just I didn't expect it." I say. I'm trying my best not to cry. Jon hugs me. I start to cry.  
"Shh. Shh. Shh. Its ok. No need to cry." Jon says. Truth was, I had every reason to cry. The man I love is flirting with other women. I find out that my chamber is also Thranduil's chamber. I demanded I get a separate one. After a long explanation, the chambermaid gives up and gives me a separate one. I slept horrible. I wake up, extremely tried. I won't be in the mood for games, that's for sure. I was told that I needed to be at breakfast this morning, I walked in to find Jon, Legolas, Tauriel, Alexis, Hunter, and Thranduil all seated enjoying their food. I wish I could slap Thranduil right now. I sat next to Alexis, avoiding Thranduil's gaze.  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
"Yeah... I didn't sleep well." I explain.  
"I can tell." she starts to study me and whispers,"Have you been crying?"  
"Is it noticeable?" I whisper.  
"No... Why have you been crying?" she whispers.  
"I'll tell you later..." I finish my breakfast and leave without even excusing myself. I'm don't even want to look at Thranduil, let only talk to him. Sit in my room. I hug my legs. Then came a knock. I didn't open the door.  
"Alyssa?" Thranduil asked.  
"Yeah?" I try to say blankly.  
"Are you alright?" he asks.  
"Why you ask?" I say annoyingly.  
"We haven't talked at all since you arrived... Are you mad at me?"  
"Can't you bother someone else?"  
"And who would that be?"  
"I don't know... Eliana."  
"Are you jealous?"  
"I was... Until I found out that the last past two weeks you've been flirting with her!"  
No response  
"No response? Really? You can't defend yourself? You can't lie to me?"  
No response


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, I've been writing a new fanfic. So here is a short chapter, hope you enjoy.

"THRANDUIL! Please say something..." I beg. Tears start to spill from my eyes.  
"Wake up." He says.  
"What?" I ask. I quickly get up and open the door. That's when my eyes open to see Alexis starring at me very intensely. She wipes tears away from my eyes. I've been crying in my sleep. I fell asleep hugging my knees. Makes sense, I didn't sleep well at all last night.  
"Are you ok? You were crying." She asks hugging me. I shake my head and start to tell her about Eliana and Thranduil. She listens, then nods. She lets out a sigh.  
"Maybe we should talk to her first before jumping to conclusions." She says lifting my chin up so I can look her in the eye. Her eyes were serious, I can only imagine what mine look like.  
"I know, but how do I go about asking her?" I say shifting my gaze to the door.  
"Easy, just say 'have you and Thranduil been flirting?' it's not that hard. I know it seems that way, but it isn't." She forces me to look her in the eye again.  
"If you want me to go with yo-" Alexis starts but I cut her off.  
"No. I can handle it. I'm a big girl."  
"I know. Almost 1000 years. Just a few more months." She announces. I smile, it was true. Three more months today will be my birthday.  
"I think I'm going to go find her." I say getting up from my bed. But before I go, I need to clean up. I look awful. After a long bath, I went to find Eliana. I had to ask the guards where she was, with Thranduil. Figures. I wait for him or her to leave. Which took awhile. A long while. I start to doze off when I her Eliana say,  
"Don't worry, my king. Alyssa is perfectly fine. Last I heard, she was in her chambers." are they going to do things behind my back? Might as well. Thranduil can't break my heart anymore. Its already dust.  
"Well, I must check on her. I will be back." Thranduil says. He was walking my direction. I start to panic. I hide in the shadows. He walks very quickly passed me. My heart was racing a million miles per hour. After a few short moments I walk inside. I see Eliana, she was sitting at a desk. She was writing something.  
"Excuse me? Eliana?" I say nervously. I couldn't help it, I was going to talk to the woman who is flirting with Thranduil. My Thranduil. I sound pathetic, but it's true. He is mine, and I am his. Forever and always.  
"Ah Alyssa! Thranduil just went to check on you. You can still catch him if you hurry." She says, it's like she doesn't even care that she's been flirting with him. But I have to ask her, before Thranduil realizes I'm not in my chambers.  
"I, actually, wanted to talk to you." I say carefully. She looks up at me confused. But then smiles.  
"What about?" she asks sweetly. Now I see why he likes her, she's super nice. Even if I wanted to slice her throat, I couldn't, she's too nice.  
"I've received word that you and Thranduil have been... How to I say this, flirting with each other. I just want to know if it's true." I managed to say it. Against all I odds, I say it. She looks stunned, then worried.  
"Oh honey, we haven't been flirting... He wanted to know a few more ways he can entice you. He hasn't been with a woman in almost 3000 years and he fears he mighty be rusty. He loves you. Not me. Besides, I have a husband. And about yesterday, he asked me to flirt with him because he wanted to make you jealous. But then," she laughs,"You flirt with Jon... He really got pissed. Just know his heart is yours." I relaxed. I really over reacted. Jon also misinterpreted, oh well, all is good. We start to talk about random things. Like her life and her husband. I talk about being a lower elf and being friends with a moody princess. We laugh a lot. Finally Thranduil walks in. He sees me and smiles. I smile back.  
"There you are! I've been looking for you." Thranduil says kissing my forehead. He sits next to me.  
"I know. I've been talking to Eliana." I say smirking at her. She smiles.  
"Yeah! Thanks for ruining the party Thranduil!" she says laughing.  
"My pleasure." He winks at me. I rest my head on his shoulder. Thranduil wraps his arm around my shoulders and rests his head on mine.  
"Well it's getting to cute in here for me. I would be ok with it, if Jacob was here, but he isn't, so farwell." Eliana announces. Jacob is her husband's name. I smile and wave her good-bye. I hum in content. We stay there for awhile. With no interruptions.  
"Did you miss me, little rose." Thranduil says kissing my cheek.  
"No." I say smirking. My head still rests on his shoulder.  
"Are you sure?" he asks resting his head on mine once more.  
"Absolutely." I start to grin.  
"Honey, you just shattered my heart." he clutches his heart. I laugh. He kisses me passionately. He breaks the kiss to say,  
"I want to host a ball." I raise a brow.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Will you attend it with me?"  
"Of course."  
"Did you know Thranduil is hosting a ball?" Alexis says as I walk into the library.  
"Yeah. He asked me to attend it with him." I say sitting at a desk.  
"Did you also know he invited every royal and noble from each realm. As well as your parents." she says scanning a book.  
"No. But I'm happy he invited my parents. They can finally get a taste of what royalty feels like." I say happily. My parents? He invited my parents. This ball will be the best one yet.  
"When is it anyway?" I ask Alexis.  
"Tomorrow." Legolas says walking in with Tauriel. She was holding his hand. I roll my eyes.  
"So you two a couple now?" I ask smirking. They both blush.  
"Yes we are... My father have us his blessing. All thanks to you." Legolas winks. Me?  
"Me?" I ask looking puzzled.  
"My father loves you. You're a lower elf like Tauriel. If he can love one so can I." He smiles and walks out. I shake my head.  
"I feel like I'm living a fairytale." I say walking out. In the morning I am greeted by my parents knocking at my door.  
"Alyssa? Sweetie open up!" my mother says. I walk drowsily to my door and open it. I see my parents standing there beaming.  
"Hi mom. Hi dad. Shouldn't you two be getting ready?" I ask leaving the door open. They walk inside my room.  
"Yes but we are so excited! A ball! A royal ball!" my mother says. My dad shakes his head.  
"We just wanted to see if you were alright. Which I can tell you are." He looks at my mother,"Come on. We have to get ready." with that they leave. Its nice to have my parents here. That never leave the house, let alone the realm. I decide to wear a purple dress that shows off my curves. I put my hair in curls and leave for the ball. I find Alexis in a red dress talking to some random guy.  
"Hello Alexis, who is this?" I ask. The man she was talking to had brown hair and blue eyes. He looks like Hunter.  
"This is David, Hunter's brother." She clarifies. I look at her stunned. I didn't know Hunter had a brother.  
"Nice to meet you David." I say. He shakes my hand. He is definitely not a charmer.  
"Nice to meet you too. Hunter asked me to come. Where is he anyway?" David says scanning the hallway.  
"Right here." Hunter says walking out of the ballroom. He was with Tauriel and Legolas. I roll my eyes.  
"Nice to see you, brother." Hunter says hugging David. I walk away because I want to find Thranduil. I see my parents on the far side off the ballroom. But no Thranduil. Probably another grand entrance. I turn around to see my group of friends have vanished. I wait a few moments before deciding to leave. I walk a few paces away before I hear my name.  
"Alyssa?" said the voice behind me. I turn around to see Thranduil. He was wearing a grey tunic, it was a little tight around his chest, and black pants. His crown was made from winter themed branches it made his stern face standout. I smile.  
"I hope you weren't leaving, I do want you to walk in with me." He says with a wolfish smirk.  
"I was actually going to find you. But you found me instead." I wink at him. He lets out his hand. I gladly take it. We walk into the ballroom hand in hand. Everyone was smiling and clapping. The music starts and Thranduil asks me to dance.  
"I would love to my king." I say. We start to waltz around the ballroom. I stare deep into his eyes. I lean into him. My face only an inch away from his. I was signaling him to kiss me, but he didn't. Instead he got on one knee.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so SO sorry! I know it's extremely late! I've just been really lazy, lol. I know it's short but a lot happens. Hope you enjoy!

The room went silent. All eyes were on us. All I could think is, what is he doing? Is he proposing? I can't breathe. Silence it's killing me. I truly hate silence.  
"Alyssa..." Thranduil says taking my hand in his. He was shaking, is he nervous?  
"Yes, my king?" I ask. I stare at him, trying to avoid all the other stares. My heart is pounding, all my life is leaving me and returning at the same time.  
"I don't know if I can stand you any longer... Not being my wife." He says calmly. The whole room gasps, there were a couple cries. Probably from my parents and Alexis.  
"What are you asking?" I say.  
"I'm asking you to be my wife. I'm asking you to marry me." Thranduil says with a smile. My heart stopped. If I say yes my life will be forever different. If I say no, I will possible regret it for the rest of my life. But should I live in regret? I think not.  
"Will you marry me?" he asks. I smile brightly at him.  
"Yes, my love. I will marry you." Thranduil stands up and lifts me off my feet. Our lips meet in a very passionate kiss. There were cheers. He sets me down and I'm in a very beautiful white dress, we were in Rivendell having our wedding. We were under a large drooping tree, the tree was in full bloom. It's flowers were pink and fluffy, they were falling and floated with the wind. I take a good look at him. Thranduil is wearing a black tuxedo with a red tie. He takes my hand and walks me down the aisle. We walk on the flower petals, the smell seeped into the air. Everyone was wearing beautiful clothes, almost everyone congratulated us.  
"Alexis? Aren't you going to congratulate us?" Thranduil asks. She looks at us and smiles.  
"No. You guys don't need it." I roll my eyes. Legolas walked up to me and said,  
"Well isn't the new bride and groom. Should I call you mom?" he grinned. I shook my head and laughed. Thranduil overheard and laughed as well.  
"No, call me Alyssa. I would greatly prefer that." I said blushing.  
"As would I." Thranduil says wrapping his arm around my waist. Legolas nods and leaves hand in hand with Tauriel. I'm younger than him and I'm married to his dad. Weird. 600 hundred years pass, I'm happily married with the most handsome elf in all middle-earth. My life can't get any better. I was laying in bed with Thranduil when a guard came rushing in.  
"My king!" He yells.  
"What is the meaning of this?!" Thranduil snaps. He shields me from the guards gaze because I'm naked and we kicked the blankets off except the sheet which is covering Thranduil's privates. The guard's cheeks burn and he averts his gaze but explains,  
"Its the orcs... They crossed our borders with a whole army behind them." Thranduil sighs deeply.  
"Ok... Ready the guards we leave immediantly." He announces. The guard nods and leaves. Thranduil tries to get up but I pull him down.  
"No........" I whine. He yanks his arm away.  
"Not now, Alyssa." He says coldly. He gets his armor on and heads for the door but hesitates. Tears fill my eyes, I grab the sheet and wipe them away. Thranduil turns around and walks up to me and hugs me.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." He looks me in the eye,"You know I would stay if I could." I nod my head but I avert my gaze.  
"Look at me, Alyssa. Please." There was pain in his voice. I look at him. His eyes were watery, he blinked and they spilled. His lips crashed onto mine in a passionate, needy kiss. I clung onto him like he was my life source. His strong arms wrapped around me holding me tight.  
"I love you..." Thranduil whispers.  
"I love you, too. So much." I whisper. With that he reluctantly lets go and left. I sat in my now empty bed crying. Last time he left he nearly died, the time before that I had to tell him I didn't love him. What will happen now?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter... *sniff sniff* I hope y'all enjoy.

"Hey, Alyssa you ok?" Alexis asked walking in. She came over a month ago. I haven't seen her in almost a century, it was nice to reconnect. But now is a very bad time, I sighed and looked up at her with puffy eyes.  
"Oh, honey. No don't cry. He will be fine, he is one of the oldest elves in middle-earth. He knows what he's doing." She says trying to comfort me. She wasn't helping at all. She kept saying there there. Don't cry, blah blah blah. I want Thranduil. I need Thranduil. He better return, and once he does he's gonna get it. Alexis had a brilliant idea, walk around. I don't want my people to see me like this.  
"No. I don't want to do anything. Let me cry in peace." I say and I hug my legs.  
"Fine. My queen, what can I do then to make you feel better?" Alexis asks.  
"My queen? Really?" I ask before I answer her question. She smiles.  
"You are a queen. You are my queen. And my best friend. It works out."  
"And you are my queen. I'm still sorry that your mom died."  
"Yeah, but she is in a better place. But enough sad topics, lets talk about you and Thranduil. Have you guys been talking about having a kid?" Alexis eyeballs me.  
"Yeah, we are actually trying. We both think it's time Mirkwood had a little one running around." I say blushing.  
"Oh my goodness! This is great news! I'm so happy for you two. I hope it becomes a success." We talk for hours. Mostly about her life, ugh royals. Well, I can't say that now since I am a royal. But I was originally born as a lower elf, so I know what I'm talking about. My mind kept drifting off, I'm so worried about Thranduil. Its been almost 24 hours since he left, I sent out a scout. I wanted know if he was returning anytime soon. But I did not expect to see the scout return so soon.  
"My queen! We are under attack!" He yells. Moments later a orcish arrow pierces his skull and he falls to the floor, lifeless. Orcs start pouring through the door, after one thing. Me. All the guards are too busy to see one of them come after me. It grabs my arm, but Alexis slices its head off before it can hurt me. Before I can say something, more orcs surround us. Next thing I see was the butt of a sword coming at me with full speed. Then darkness. I felt myself lifted off the ground and carried out the door. Whatever was holding me stunk, bad. Then I lost all consciousness. I wake up on the edge of a cliff. If I rolled over I would of fell off, and most likely died. I slowly back up but I'm met with legs keeping me from going any further.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thranduil's POV  
The battle was a success, it was actually too easy. Which worried Thranduil. Nevertheless, it was over. Legolas runs to Thranduil's side and says,  
"You fought well, father. But you seemed distracted. Is everything alright with you and Alyssa?" Thranduil sighed.  
"Yes. But I got mad at her before I left. I apologized but, I still feel guilty." Legolas's face sadden, then a mischief grin formed on his face.  
"Make it up to her." He says at last. Thranduil's face showed confusion.  
"Something she will love, may it be a special dinner or a present-" Legolas was cut off by Hunter who ran up to them.  
"Or have rough sex." Hunter said laughing at Thranduil's reaction. Legolas's face turned red as well as his dad's.  
"Why must you always go there?" Legolas asks Hunter. Hunter does a little shrug. Thranduil shook his head.  
"Thanks for the help, but I think I can handle my own problems." they walked in silence for a while, Hunter was the first to break the silence.  
"The battle was too easy don't you think? It was like half the army was else where."  
"Yes, I do agree. It was rather odd." Thranduil gave his opinion. Finally they reached the kingdoms entrance, when they entered, no one cheered. This confused everyone who was returning. There was blood everywhere, bodies of orcs and elves lay on the floor. Some of his people were injured and were being treated. The air was tense and painful. There were little cries here and there. Thranduil grew more confused, what happened? Then his mind went to one person, Alyssa. Thranduil looked up and saw Alexis... Alone. Where is Alyssa? He thought. He quickly ran up to his wife's friend. Alexis remained quiet. Her face was pale, her eyes were red. She had cuts and bruises. Then a tear fell from her eyes. He started to freak out. What happened?! Where is Alyssa?! Panic set in.  
"Where is she?" He said at last. Alexis started to cry. Is she dead? Oh please no, no she can't be. Alexis covered her mouth and cried more. Thranduil took several steps back.  
"Is she-" Thranduil couldn't finish because he was afraid of the answer. His heart began to ache, his body started to tremble.  
"Not that I know of." Alexis paused. "Thranduil, we were attacked while you were gone. They took her, I tried to stop them! There was too many, we had no help. Our whole army was with you! They took her... So many... We don't know where they took her, sh-s-he might be- oh god..." Alexis fell to her knees and started bawling. Thranduil's world began to crumble. This can't be happening. Not now, not ever. Thranduil was too stunned to respond so Legolas took over.  
"SEND OUR BEST TRACKERS! WE NEED TO FIND OUR QUEEN!" He commanded. Thranduil was on the brink of tears, so he quickly left to his chambers. After several hours, the trackers return with the whereabouts of the orc army. Thranduil immediately set off to recover his beloved.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I look up to see that the legs belonged to an orc. He was smiling. I glared at him.  
"Why must you be so nasty? I'm only trying to welcome you." the orc said. My heart stopped, welcome me?  
"Welcome me to what?" I asked rudely. I quickly look behind him, there were thousands of orcs behind him. Oh god... Please no one rescue me, there is too many. They were preparing for battle, my heart plummeted to my stomach. I'm going to die today, aren't I?  
"To your death of course." He gestured toward the cliff. Why does every orc want me dead? Several reasons I guess;  
One- I killed orcs before  
Two- I threated orcs  
Three- made orcs flee  
Four- I'm a queen  
Five- they're orcs  
Sounds about right. I look at the cliff again, how high are we? Then I heard one of the orcs yell something in orcish, all the orcs drew their swords and got into battling position, no, n, no! THRANDUIL THERE IS TOO MANY!!!!!! The orc that stopped me from backing up, grabbed me and tied my hands together, which they were already tied, he just tightened it. He then threw me up against a tree and went to battle. I look to the north, there I saw my husband, on his white elk and an army behind him. My heart fluttered, he looks amazing. I've never seen him in battle mode, and I must say, my heart hurts. he looks that damn good. My eyes suddenly teared up, our army is small compared to our enemy. Then Thranduil charged followed by his army. The two armies collided. The sound of sword on sword erupted throughout the valley and made it's way to the cliff, where I was. My ears started ringing because the sudden noise change hurt my ears. I tried to spot Thranduil but I couldn't see him or his elk, which should be easy to see. I struggled against my bonds, after I gave up I tried to look for Thranduil again. I finally see him, his elk managed to trap six orcs on his antlers and Thranduil quickly cut off their heads. His heroic acts never cease to amaze me, which if I wasn't in danger and this battle was successfully won. I would should him how much I love his heroic acts. I struggle against my bonds again, I managed to loosen them, but I couldn't break them. I started to freak out, I'm really going to die. I started crying, I look up and see an orc running towards me. It was the one I talked to, he ready his sword. He's going to kill me!!! I lower my head and wait for the blow but it never comes. I look up and Thranduil has engaged in a battle with the orc. I start crying uncontrollably, the orcs body drops to the ground. Thranduil rushes over to me,  
"Shh, shh, I'm here. I won't let them hurt you. Don't cry." his voice is smooth and reassuring. He grabs his sword and cuts me loose. I jump into his arms and kiss him passionately. I know it was a bad time but I really needed him. We quickly stop kissing, he grabs my hand and pulls me up. We start walking, he was taking me out of the battle, was he going to abandon his army? Before I could continue my thought a orc jumps in front of us but Thranduil quickly slashes his sword and the orc falls to the floor. My heart fluttered. Then a warg came running at us, Thranduil let go of my hand and started to fight it. I slowly backed up, then something cold touched my neck. My heart stopped.   
"Thranduil!" I whined. He quickly ended the beast and looked my direction, his face went blank. He ready his sword but he didn't move.  
"I wouldn't do that if I was you, I could easily kill her... You wouldn't be able to save her even if you tried. So drop your weapon." the orc said.  
"Don't listen him!" I yell, the orcs blade was pressed harder into my neck releasing blood. Thranduil clenched his jaw but drops his sword. Then the orc said,  
"Good elf king. Now kick your blade over here." Its voice was cold and harsh. Thranduil reluctantly did what it said. Now not only is my life in danger so is the rest of the armys. As long as I'm up here Thranduil will only focus on me, not anyone else. I realize that now, he was going to abandon his army for me. I'm the only one he cares about and that's not fair. I-I- can't have that. I step on the orcs foot and elbow him, I quickly run to Thranduil's side. Thranduil grabs some daggers hidden in his armor and he killed he orc. He turned to me and smiled, he took a couple steps forward. I took a couple steps back. I looked at him sadly. His expression changed from happy to concerned. I mouthed,  
"I love you." and I ran to the cliff. The last thing I heard was Thranduil yelling,  
"ALYSSA! NO! WAIT! NOOOOOOO" I was flying, gliding in the air. But I wasn't flying and I wasn't gliding. I was falling. The ground got closer and closer, then darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know major cliff hanger, but don't worry this isn't the end. I'm starting the second one in the series. We get to meet Thorin Oakenshield's company! Yay! Stay tuned for that. <3


	19. THE END

I just want to tell all my previous readers that I did some major updating, so if you loved my story you should reread it. Several things are different and/or more detailed. I also wanted to say to my previous and future readers thank you for reading, if you haven't already, check out the next part. It's called This love will never fade. In the next part Alyssa meets Gandalf and Thorin, and loses her memory?! "It's very interesting." quoteing real life Alexis. I felt the need to tell you guy the songs I listened to so here you go:  
1\. Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons  
2\. Centuries - Fall Out Boy  
3\. Monster - Imagine Dragons  
4\. My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark - Fall Out Boy  
5\. Warriors - Imagine Dragons  
6\. Uma Thurman - Fall Out Boy  
7\. Demons - Imagine Dragons  
8\. Irresistible - Fall Out Boy  
9\. Roots - Imagine Dragons  
10\. The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy  
11\. Curse - Imagine Dragons  
12\. Death Valley - Fall Out Boy  
13\. Thief - Imagine Dragons  
14\. Novocaine - Fall Out Boy  
15\. All Eyes - Imagine Dragons  
16\. Alone Together - Fall Out Boy  
17\. Hear Me - Imagine Dragons  
18\. Thnks fr th Mmrs (Thanks for the Memories) - Fall Out Boy  
19\. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons  
20\. Jet Pack Blues - Fall Out Boy  
21\. Shots - Imagine Dragons  
22\. Immortals - Fall Out Boy  
23\. Dream - Imagine Dragons  
24\. Fourth of July - Fall Out Boy  
25\. Gold - Imagine Dragons  
26\. Young Volcanoes - Fall Out Boy  
27\. Tip Toe - Imagine Dragons  
28\. Favorite Record - Fall Out Boy  
29\. Fallen - Imagine Dragons  
30\. The Kids Aren't Alright - Fall Out Boy  
31\. Selene - Imagine Dragons  
32\. Miss Missing You - Fall Out Boy  
33\. Who We Are - Imagine Dragons  
34\. Where Did the Party Go - Fall Out Boy  
35\. Round And Round - Imagine Dragons  
36\. The Take Over, The Breaks Over - Fall Out Boy  
37\. Battle Cry - Imagine Dragons  
38\. This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race - Fall Out Boy  
Yes, yes, yes I know. It's a lot of FOB and ID but I'm a big fan of both bands. It's my fav. playlist, anyway please check out the next part if you crave more Alyssa and Thranduil action... and maybe even Thorin, hehe...


	20. MAJOR EDITING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 1-2 are edited
> 
> To all the people whom have read this work- it's under major editing. Please, if your still into the series, read the edited chapters. Tell me what you think. Thank you!
> 
> Btw- Alexis is now Emily, sorry

To all the people whom have read this work- it's under major editing. Please, if your still into the series, read the edited chapters. Tell me what you think. Thank you!

Btw- Alexis is now Emily, sorry


End file.
